Pakkun Pakkun
by Kitsune Helena
Summary: Sin habérselo propuesto Pakkun involucra a Kakashi en una serie de situaciones en las que jamás se imaginó a sí mismo. ¿Quién diría que el camino al amor a veces hay que recorrerlo sobre cuatro patas?
1. Pakkun y Kakashi

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto bla bla bla :) ya conocen el resto.**

Pakkun Pakkun

Así… sin prisas, como quien tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, lenta y perezosamente empujó la pequeña puertezuela abatible para deslizarse al interior de su hogar, una vez adentro se encaminó con gracia en dirección al centro de la sala, dio un pequeño brinco hacia el sofá más próximo y aunque subió dificultosamente, gracias al agarre de sus pequeñas patas sobre la tela maltratada del sillón lo consiguió, dio algunas vueltas sobre su propio eje y se echó plácidamente a tomar la siesta como era costumbre.

-¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido toda la tarde?- Se preguntó el hombre joven de cabellos plateados que sostenía una taza de café humeante.

El pequeño can había permanecido a su lado durante varios años, desde que lo adoptó aquella tarde lluviosa de verano en que lo encontró resguardándose bajo la banca de un parque, raquítico y en condiciones deplorables. Le irritaba pensar que en este mundo existían personas sin corazón capaces de abandonar a su suerte a una criatura tan indefensa, aquellos que abandonaban a sus amigos son basura, era su creencia. Kakashi pasaba demasiadas horas fuera de su hogar, por esa razón nunca había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de tener un perro en casa, dejarle solo por horas no parecía muy justo, aunque había pensado alguna vez en un gato, pero para su gusto los felinos eran seres hasta cierto punto un poco perversos e intimidantes y no deseaba sentirse incomodo su propia casa con la presencia de un gato. De momento decidió no pensarlo demasiado y se apresuró a llevar consigo al pequeño, no ganaría un concurso de belleza pero si uno de ternura, pues le miraba con ojos enormes expectantes llenos de sentimiento. Le dio un buen baño, le alimentó y le colocó un pequeño retazo de tela azul a manera de chaleco que según le pareció combinaba bien con la personalidad del animalito, aquella escena terminó por convencerlo de que tal vez era el momento adecuado para tener un perro.

-¿Cómo te llamaremos?... hum- Meditó unos segundos. – ¿Bobby… te agrada ese nombre?- El can lo miró con extrañeza.

-No… tienes razón no suena para nada bien hum… ¿Qué tal… Pakkun?- Obteniendo esta vez una reacción más positiva de parte del pequeño perro quien movía su colita muy efusivamente y lamia descontroladamente las manos de Kakashi que no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Bien, entonces tomaré eso como un si- asintió.

Kakashi era un hombre de gustos muy sencillos, en lugar de salir con sus amigos e ir de fiesta para sacarse el estrés de los días laborados, el fin de semana prefería pasarse la tarde entera de un sábado en su patio, echado en una silla de jardín leyendo su novela favorita, acompañado de una taza de buen café y tal vez encender algún cigarrillo de vez en cuando, trataba de dejarlo pero era un pequeño placer que se permitía ocasionalmente. Por lo regular a su lado yacía su fiel compañero de cuatro patas, quien correteaba insectos, escarbaba en la tierra o con suerte comía alguna mosca. Vivian en un vecindario bastante tranquilo así que Pakkun gozaba de la libertad que le proporcionaba un acceso solo para él que le permitía entrar y salir de la vivienda a su antojo, ya fuera para merodear en el jardín o sentarse frente al pórtico a esperar el regreso de su amo.

Al inicio de su convivencia tuvieron una serie de incidentes normales para un cachorro como Pakkun, zapatos mordisqueados, sofás orinados, algunos diarios destrozados, nada fuera de lo esperado, sin embargo con el tiempo ambos se adaptaron a los hábitos del otro, Kakashi aprendió a mantener fuera del alcance del canino todos los objetos valiosos o de importancia, tales como su preciosa colección de novelas y por su parte Pakkun se volvió menos enérgico y comenzó a tomar más siestas.

Él era un hombre en extremo disciplinado y comprometido con su trabajo al punto que la empresa en la que se desempeñaba como asesor en sistemas de seguridad se vio obligada a presionarlo para que tomara las semanas correspondientes de vacaciones que había estado postergando desde hacía dios sabe cuánto. Así que muy a su pesar se vio con dos largas semanas de tiempo libre para él solo, demasiado para una persona como él acostumbrado a vivir en el trabajo. Así que ahí estaba él con un mundo de posibilidades y sin saber qué hacer, supuso que lo mejor sería descansar después de todo de eso se trataban las vacaciones, que mejor que hacer lo que más le gustaba en el mundo y sumergirse en la lectura de su Icha Icha Paradise.

Ese día en teoría, había poco que pudiera distraerlo de su lectura sin embrago no pudo evitar percatarse de cierta ausencia, para esa hora del día Pakkun ya habría arrancado las hierbas del jardín, dado fin a una decena de desafortunados bichos y cavado por lo menos un par de agujeros como mínimo o bien mordisqueado sus sandalias. Pensó que seguramente se encontraría durmiendo la siesta o explorando algún patio vecino del cual más tarde llegarían las quejas y hasta tal vez alguna factura por alguna cosa rota, así que ignoró el hecho de que su compañero no se encontrara en los alrededores y continuó disfrutando de su novela, el tiempo vuela cuando uno hace lo que le gusta.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, los mosquitos comenzaban a fastidiar y no tenía sentido permanecer ahí, no era sencillo leer con cada vez menos iluminación y su vista no era la que tenía cuando era adolescente, así que sumaban razones para entrar a la casa. Descalzó sus pies y comenzó a recorrer cada rincón del primer piso sin rastro el can, miro de reojo el plato donde habitualmente le dejaba servido su alimento y para su sorpresa estaba casi intacto lo cual era muy inusual porque su compañero era de muy buen comer, le entró un poco de preocupación puesto que no tardaba en anochecer, siendo un barrio seguro aparentemente no habría de que mortificarse pero Pakkun no tenía por costumbre tener ausencias tan prolongadas o al menos eso creía él; así pasaron un par de minutos hasta que al fin el sonido de la puertezuela abatible agitándose alertó a Kakashi. Así sin más, quitado de la pena el pequeño perro saltó al sillón, se giró sobre sí e ignoró a su amo monumentalmente.

-Hey amigo, estaba preocupado por ti… ¿dónde te has metido toda la tarde?- Se sentó junto a él y le acarició, obviamente no esperaba respuesta del perro, pero si algún indicio que le diera alguna pista sobre su paradero durante el día, dejándose acariciar Pakkun soltó un largo bostezo y fue entonces que Kakashi obtuvo la primera pista.

-Eso que huelo en tu aliento de perro es… ¿anko?- preguntó con desconcierto.

Ahora se encontraba más que intrigado, recién había notado que el plato del alimento estaba casi sin tocar y si la memoria no le fallaba recordaba haberlo llenado un par de días atrás, Pakkun no parecía haber bajado ni un solo gramo de peso, por el contrario estaba un poco más gordo de lo que recordaba por lo tanto que estuviera mal nutrido no parecía una causa probable, lo rodó patas arriba revisándolo por aquí y por allá buscando un rastro de herida o enfermedad, Pakkun por supuesto se dejaba hacer. El olor a comida le hizo regresar a la hipótesis más obvia, el animal estaba robando comida de algún sitio y él averiguaría de donde, no podía permitir que su fiel compañero cayera en la deshonestidad de robar comida, la gente pensaría que era un mal dueño por no satisfacer las necesidades más básicas de su amigo; se prometió encontrar respuestas. Lo que más le volaba los sesos en ese momento era el hecho de que él le proporcionaba diariamente el alimento suficiente, así que no había motivos para comer en otro lugar, mucho menos para robar.

-Pequeño rufián… ya verás.- Murmuró, mientras rascaba vigorosamente la pancita del can.


	2. Pakkun y Sakura

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y ya se saben toda la Letania :D

Pakkun y Sakura

Se encaminó rumbo a la isleta del centro de su modesta cocina, colocó las bolsas de las compras sobre la superficie metálica y comenzó a sacar cuidadosamente cada uno de los víveres separando lo que utilizaría en ese momento para preparar la comida del día y lo que guardaría en la nevera, solía ser muy metódica hasta en las cosas más simples; el sonido persistente de unas pequeñas patas arañando la puerta interrumpió sus preparativos, caminó en dirección a la puerta y apenas giro el perno para abrir cuando un enérgico can se introdujo en la vivienda correteando, jadeando, girando sin control y desbordando emoción.

-Hola Pakkun… bienvenido.- Se inclinó una sonriente Sakura acariciando al perrito quien correspondía lamiendo sus manos y agitando la cola incesantemente. – ¿Tienes hambre?, veamos qué puedo hacer por ti.- Le dijo, mientras sacaba una galletita en forma de huesito de entre las compras.

No tenía mucho tiempo viviendo en aquella ciudad, era una joven doctora que comenzaba su primer año de especialidad, por lo tanto se había encontrado en la necesidad de dejar su lugar de origen, no era de su total agrado alejarse de su familia y amigos allí no conocía a nadie fuera del círculo social de las personas del hospital y era complicado entablar buenas amistades en su ambiente laboral repleto de estirados doctores sabelotodo. A decir verdad dejaba demasiada gente atrás para continuar con su sueño y le pesaba, pero en este momento de su vida era indispensable para su crecimiento, después de todo al final el tiempo pasaría y cuando menos lo esperara se encontraría de regreso junto a sus seres queridos preparada para ejercer en su ciudad natal todo lo aprendido, era importante para ella. Los horarios de hospital eran caprichosos, durante un par de meses le tocaría hacer el turno de la noche, dormía unas horas por la mañana, por las tardes estudiaba un poco, preparaba la comida y cena, así durante las siguiente semanas por una temporada.

Alguna de aquellas tardes mientras bebía su café frente al ventanal de la sala, no pudo evitar notar un pequeño bulto merodeando por su jardín, -¿una rata?- debía ser una rata gigantesca, aquel pensamiento le provoco escalofríos, tomó una escoba del closet y se armó de valor para buscar al intruso, se acercó temerosa un paso a la vez con la escoba temblorosa entre las manos esperando lo peor, pero al estar cada vez más cerca se dio cuenta de su error.

Ahí estaba él, un pequeño perro escarbando su patio, que al saberse descubierto no tuvo más remedio que detenerse, temiendo las represalias de aquella mujer armada con ese extraño artefacto de limpieza, puso su cara más expresiva con ojos a punto del llanto como buen perro arrepentido, gimoteó lastimeramente, casi suplicante pareció disculparse por la fechoría que de seguro no se arrepentía de cometer pero debía parecer que sí. A Sakura por supuesto le enterneció la reacción del animalito, se le ablandó el corazón, abandonó por ahí la escoba y lo cogió en brazos con rumbo a la casa.

-Vaya… así que se trataba de ti, entremos.- Exhalo aliviada.

Se hundió en el sofá y comenzó a examinarlo en todo el largo y ancho de su canino ser, incluso hurgo un poco en el pelo del animal buscando pulgas, en la plateada placa del collar se podía leer la escritura grabada "Pakkun" –así que tienes un nombre-, lo colocó panza arriba y le rascó el vientre, definitivamente no era un perro sin hogar estaba relativamente limpio, bien alimentado, uñas cortas, oídos aseados, dentadura completa, probablemente pertenecía a algún vecino, pero la placa no tenía dirección alguna a la cual acudir o teléfono para llamar en caso de extravío, no disponía del tiempo para ir por todo el vecindario de puerta en puerta preguntando por el dueño de Pakkun, le pareció muy simpático ese chalequito que usaba, lo hacía ver gracioso. Se levantó del sofá y reanudo sus actividades.

-Estaba por hacer la cena sabes, y bueno soy nueva en la ciudad así que… ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Obviamente no esperaba que el perro le hablara, pero él pareció entender la palabra cena y relacionarla con comida, ladró en señal de aprobación. Siguió a Sakura hacia la cocina, se acomodó a su lado sin estorbarla, mientras ella sacaba una tabla para picar vegetales, no era una cocinera experta pero se defendía.

Una vez que Pakkun terminó de comer el guisó que amablemente le había servido su anfitriona en un improvisado plato para perro, ella comenzó a prepararse para salir con rumbo al hospital, guardar lo que sería su comida durante la madrugada, efectos personales, su termo para café, en fin un tumulto de cosas que necesitaba para la guardia, de pronto recordó que no había decidido que haría con el perro, no sabía si dejarlo en el interior de la casa o dejarlo en el jardín donde lo había encontrado, podía morder alguna cosa importante o hacer pipí donde no debía, entre tanto que pensaba no advirtió que Pakkun ya no se veía por ningún lado, se estaba haciendo tarde. Revisando a detalle notó que al parecer había encontrado la forma de salir él solo, la puerta trasera estaba a medio abrir, cerró como era lógico y salió por la entrada principal como alma que lleva el diablo, era tarde.

-Como todos los hombres, comen y se van.- Pisó el acelerador y al mirar por el retrovisor ahí estaba él, orinando la cerca.

-….-

Las visitas de Pakkun se volvieron cada vez más habituales durante aquellas semanas, como cosa rara convirtieron aquellos encuentros en una especie de ritual para ambos, ella dormía algunas horas por la mañana y al levantarse al medio día ya podía contar con que su puerta estaba siendo rasguñada para avisar de la llegada de su por ahora único amigo. De vez en cuando se sorprendía a si misma echando alguna lata de alimento para perro o bocadillo de carnaza en su carrito cuando hacia las compras o procuraba preparar los platillos que notaba agradaban más al fiel visitante. Le entraba cierta culpa por no averiguar más sobre el verdadero hogar de Pakkun, pensaba en la clase de personas que serían y por qué él se veía en la necesidad de andar vagando por el vecindario, ¿será que no le querían? , a menudo se hacía decenas de preguntas por el estilo, el perro no parecía maltratado, ¿sería por la comida o tal vez no pasaban suficiente tiempo atendiéndolo?, ¿era ella demasiado patética al tener como única relación en esa ciudad la amistad con el perro de otras personas?

Sentada en su sillón en compañía de Pakkun que tomaba la siesta, leía una serie de expedientes que había tomado prestados del hospital para revisar con detenimiento un caso clínico en específico para el que no había hallado hasta el momento un tratamiento efectivo. Al verlo dormir tan apaciblemente a su lado no pudo evitar distraerse un poco y divagar.

-Te ves tan… en paz, ojala alguien se sintiera tan cómodo a mi lado como tú lo haces- Había un dejo de nostalgia en su voz, extrañaba a sus padres y amigos.

Pakkun comenzó a despertar, bostezó largamente y estiró sus extremidades con pereza, subió a las piernas de Sakura y se alzó para lamer su cara. Le provocaba muchas cosquillas pero no lo detenía, aquel arrebato del can le regresó su buen ánimo, hasta que de pronto él se detuvo y bajó del sillón con dirección a la salida.

-Pff… haces que me sienta como la amante de un perro.- dijo con ligera molestia. –Bien vete… ¡Ya volverás mañana!-

Era renuente a aceptarlo pero se había encariñado del animal, se había acostumbrado a su presencia en la casa durante las tardes y empezaba a molestarle el hecho de que se marchara, cruzó por su mente encerrarlo para evitar su partida, pero que clase de pensamiento loco era ese, ella no era su dueña solo la visitaba y finalmente no disponía del tiempo necesario para hacerse cargo de él, no era justo para Pakkun ni para su verdadera familia, así que se resignó no le quedó más que continuar con el estudio del expediente.


	3. Yo no espío, investigo

Solo por diversión, los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla, etc, etc.

Yo no espío, investigo.

Algunas personas tienen una increíble capacidad para manejar situaciones de gran complejidad o de suma importancia de manera exitosa, mientras que irónicamente cuando se trata de eventos o cosas de relativa simpleza esto les vuela la cabeza y sus dones naturales para resolver problemas se ven reducidos a cero. Kakashi contemplaba el techo meditativo mientras yacía recostado en su cama con Pakkun durmiendo a sus pies, quien por cierto dejaba salir de su hocico sonidos graciosos de vez en cuando, estiraba sus patitas o simulaba correr, tal vez soñaba perseguir alguna mosca o quizá un desafortunado gato. Descubrir lo que hacía su amigo durante las tardes en que él no estaba en casa requeriría la agilidad de un ninja, si el perrito se percataba de que él lo seguía tal vez se desistiría de ir a aquel misterioso lugar al que había estado acudiendo últimamente, ahora que lo pensaba quien sabe cuánto tiempo tendría asistiendo ahí, no podía saberlo con certeza, valoraba si parecería demasiado extraño o si sería muy difícil seguirlo a hurtadillas, más de alguna persona podía mirarlo acechando y tal vez pensarían que era un loco por perseguir a un perro, ciertamente se vería ridiculizado con ese plan.

-Tiene que haber una forma… pero…- De pronto se sintió tonto y estrelló la palma de su mano contra su frente. –Pff… por supuesto, que idiota soy-. Mágicamente la solución pareció descender del techo y después haberse privado del sueño por un par de horas se dispuso a dormir, por la mañana pondría en marcha su estrategia.

Haber encontrado una solución a su problemática le puso de muy buen humor ese día, pese a las pocas horas de sueño se levantó fresco como una lechuga, tomó un baño y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para ambos. Pakkun ya se hallaba mordisqueando un par de sandalias en la sala, y Kakashi preparaba pancakes, la cafetera caliente ya esparcía un delicioso aroma a café por toda la cocina, tomó asiento en el desayunador y se sirvió una generosa taza del oscuro líquido. Básicamente la medula espinal de su trabajo consistía en encargarse de la seguridad de las corporaciones, por ende era lógico que tuviera un amplio conocimiento en dispositivos de vigilancia y monitoreo, la respuesta a la interrogante de cómo seguir a Pakkun sin ser descubierto ni verse expuesto realmente era muy obvia.

Al terminar el desayuno llamó a Pakkun quien presuroso se abalanzó con felicidad sobre su amo, cuidadosamente retiró el collar de este, lo tomó consigo y se dirigió a su estudio donde ya tenía dispuesta sobre la mesa una serie de componentes y herramientas. Sin mayor esfuerzo Kakashi colocó un dispositivo adherido a la cara interior del collar del can, era discreto y casi imperceptible a simple vista además de ocultarse muy bien entre el pelaje del animal, lo llamó de nuevo y ni tardo ni perezoso colocó de nuevo el collar en su sitio; el peludo cuello de Pakkun.

Habiendo activado el dispositivo podía monitorear desde su teléfono móvil la ubicación de su compañero, aquello era pan comido, pretendería hacer sus actividades normales del día para no levantar sospechas mientras que el ingenuo Pakkun sería vigilado y finalmente descubierto. Y más o menos sucedió así, retiró de la estantería cualquier volumen de su Icha Icha Paradise, salió al jardín y se echó en una de las sillas plegadizas, Pakkun salió disparado detrás de él correteando por el césped, escabulléndose entre las plantas.

Aparentemente el perrito no pensaba ir a lugar alguno ese día, las horas pasaban y Pakkun no se retiraba de ahí, solo escarbaba por aquí y por allá, ahora que se fijaba mejor se daba cuenta de que su patio estaba hecho un verdadero muladar, tendría que poner orden en todo eso antes de que terminaran las vacaciones. Eventualmente Kakashi comenzó a aburrirse y con el libro en la cara pensó que existía la posibilidad que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas y quizá Pakkun no estaba yendo a ningún lado en realidad, retiró el libro de su cara por un instante y como esperaba originalmente ya no se encontraba ahí, el perro se había escabullido delante de sus narices en un momento de descuido, lejos de molestarse por el contrario se emocionó las cosas salían de acuerdo al plan.

-Te tengo… - Miró con satisfacción la pantalla brillante de su móvil.

Un diminuto puntito brillante, tan solo eso era el pequeño Pakkun; su localización fue fácilmente expuesta gracias a las acciones de su inteligentísimo amo, incluso el dispositivo arrojaba una dirección a un par de calles aledañas, para su suerte no había ido muy lejos de ahí. El detalle era que no contempló lo que vendría después, ¿que se supone que haría?, ¿llamaría a la puerta de unos desconocidos y así sin más preguntaría: oiga por casualidad ha estado recibiendo usted a mi perro? Se sintió abochornado y pensó algunos minutos en el siguiente paso.

-De acuerdo- tocó su barbilla y tomó una decisión.

Iría a la vivienda en cuestión, mantendría su distancia, analizaría los posibles escenarios y según las circunstancias en base a las observaciones realizadas en ese momento tomaría la determinación de llamar a la puerta o regresar a casa, simple. Así lo hizo, se vio así mismo merodeando, ocultándose ligeramente tras los postes del alumbrado público hasta llegar a la fachada de una modesta pero agradable casita. Le intrigaba la identidad de sus ocupantes ¿sería acaso propiedad de alguna familia?, ¿le pertenecería a algún sujeto de comportamiento extraño que gustaba de usar entalladas mallas verdes? Esa última idea fue algo repulsiva hasta para él, sin embargo para su sorpresa a través del ventanal de lo que parecía la cocina, observó a una joven mujer de melena rosada y pálida piel, sonreía animadamente, hablaba con alguien, pero en su campo de visión no se apreciaba a ninguna otra persona en la habitación ¿era Pakkun con quien conversaba?

Se sintió avergonzado por su comportamiento, él no era ninguna clase de pervertido que espiaba mujeres, sobre todo si era una joven hermosa, si alguien lo descubría estaría en problemas, el esposo de ella podía llegar en cualquier momento y si lo sorprendía husmeando en las inmediaciones de seguro que se ganaría una buena paliza. Volvió la mirada en dirección a la ventana, ella cocinaba algo, podía notar que metía la cuchara en una especie de olla y daba pequeños sorbos del contenido para comprobar ¿la cantidad de sal o tal vez las especias?

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró inesperadamente, era realmente hermosa, se vio embelesado sabe dios por cuanto tiempo, ella pareció sentirse observada y miró con dirección a la calle ¿lo había descubierto? Comenzó a sudar frio, se sintió imbécil y un maldito acosador, se escondió tanto como pudo dando la espalda al poste de la electricidad rezando porque ella no saliera a la calle a verificar si había alguien ahí o mucho peor que llamara a la policía. La chica retornó sus actividades y él pudo suspirar aliviado.

-Eso… eso estuvo cerca.- Se lamentó cabizbajo.

La misión había sido un éxito Pakkun quedó al descubierto y su ubicación también entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan desanimado? La directriz de su profesión era precisamente eso espiar a los demás, pero en este caso no se sentía del todo cómodo con la conclusión e incluso hasta cierto punto experimentaba una especie de confusión por su propia reacción, ahora no sabía lo que procedía, no tuvo valor para presentarse frente a la puerta y tocar, no era tan difícil, solo había que llamar a la puerta, presentarse, si el perro estaba ahí explicar que le pertenecía, disculparse por las molestias y llevarlo con él a casa pero no pudo, se quedó ahí como tonto contemplando a esa increíble chica.

Otra vez buscando respuestas en el techo se tiró en el sofá con esa mirada lánguida que lo caracterizaba y como si lo hubiera invocado, ahí estaba su perro sin vergüenza, entrando a la casa como si nada hubiera pasado, ignoró su plato de comida como era de esperarse, ya se había alimentado en otro hogar, la mirada acusadora de Kakashi sobre Pakkun no se hizo esperar, aunque este último ni se inmutó y se echó a su lado descaradamente.

-Pequeña bola de pelos con suerte.- Lo acarició.

No tenía sentido regañar al perro, aunque lo hiciera no iba a entenderle y no estaba haciendo nada malo, la chica aparentemente lo recibía por su gusto y él no era nadie para recriminarle algo a Pakkun, mucho menos cuando era consciente del poco tiempo que pasaba en casa, era más que lógico que buscara compañía. Y esa chica, su mente hacía mil y un conjeturas, se le había instalado en el pensamiento sin pagar el alquiler, necesitaba hablar con ella, disculparse por las molestias en nombre de Pakkun y si reunía suficiente coraje para invitarla ¿podría ser que aceptara tomar un café con él?


	4. Sinceras disculpas

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto, uno nomás escribe por diversión :D

 **Sinceras disculpas**

-rasca, rasca, rasca, rasca, Pakkun, Pakkun, Pakkun- enterró la cara en el tupido pelaje del animal, restregando sus mejillas en toda su extensión.

El esperado día de descanso después de incontables turnos y guardias de hospital había llegado, las últimas semanas habían sido especialmente agotadoras para ella. El turno nocturno no se caracterizaba por tener una gran afluencia de personas, sin embargo la noche se hizo para dormir y lo más lógico es que avanzada la madrugada el cuerpo cobrara factura por las horas extras que lo obligaban a trabajar aunque no se hiciera la gran cosa; estar despierto en los cinco sentidos era una experiencia extenuante, la concentración debía mantenerse al 100% pues cualquier error podía traducirse en un desenlace fatal para cualquier paciente. Cualquier caso que no fuera tedioso solía estar ubicado en el otro desastroso extremo de la recta, algún grave accidente o lesiones de consideración que se atendían a la brevedad. Ambos extremos eran desgastantes, el aburrimiento cuando no había mucho por hacer (más que llenar expedientes) o la adrenalina de resolver emergencias rápida y eficazmente. Algunos desenlaces tristes le hacían cuestionarse si de verdad tenía madera de contemplar el dolor ajeno con profesionalismo y actuar como un médico debe hacerlo, aun cuando las dudas la agobiaban se recordaba que la cantidad de vidas salvadas valían la pena para dar lo mejor de sí.

Echada en la cama, revolcándose entre las sábanas jugaba con el travieso Pakkun que había ido a visitarla ese día, las guardias nocturnas estaban por finalizar y ahora su itinerario se vería modificado, no estaba segura de como eso cambiaría la relación entre ambos, de ahora en adelante ella estaría ausente por las tardes y podría confundir la rutina del pequeño perro, no sabía cómo explicarle que de ese día en adelante pronto tendrían que verse en otro momento del día, no deseaba que las visitas constantes cesaran – ¿y si te encierro para siempre conmigo?- sonreía Sakura ante la mirada perezosa del can. Poder quedarse hasta tarde en cama era sencillamente esplendido, sin trabajo que hacer por el resto de la tarde, solo comer y tal vez ver alguna de sus series favoritas de tv, cocinar no estaba en la agenda, pediría una pizza.

-Necesito relacionarme con gente de verdad.- suspiró con pesar.

Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y luego se dejó caer sobre un montón de almohadas a sus espaldas, se quedó quieta mirando el techo por unos segundos, cobró valor para incorporarse de nuevo y llamar a la pizzería. Ordenó demasiada comida para una sola persona, la idea de comida chatarra resulta demasiado atractiva cuando estás hambriento y hasta el cuello de pereza, te privas de ella por un largo tiempo con la excusa de cuidar la figura, pero a quien engañas si la comida chatarra es tu pan de cada día, por lo menos aquellas mañanas en que su cuerpo reclamaba calorías para mantenerse con vida después de una larga noche de guardia.

Encendió su viejo televisor y comenzó a saltar de un canal a otro sin que ninguno de ellos captara su atención con algo que en su opinión valiera la pena, con Pakkun echado por un lado derramando flojera en abundancia, de vez en cuando estiraba sus patitas para volver a retraerlas en la búsqueda de una posición más cómoda que la anterior, dar largos bostezos y dormir un poco más. Al cabo de unos 30 minutos que era el tiempo prometido para la entrega de su generoso pedido, el sonido del timbre de su hogar resonó por toda estancia, enseguida se dispuso a buscar el dinero necesario para pagarle al repartidor y su respectiva propina. Para su sorpresa al girar el pomo y abrir la puerta, el pórtico se encontraba desierto, observo de lado a lado anticipando que se trataba de algún bromista de quinta que la había hecho levantarse para nada hasta que sus verdes ojos se dirigieron hacia la pequeña alfombra de la entrada, justo ahí reposaba una pequeña cesta repleta de frutos, flores pequeñas y golosinas en esperaba de ser recogida por ella.

-Pero, qué..?- se inclinó con precaución a la cesta, moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro frenéticamente buscó al posible responsable de dejar aquello frente a su casa.

No parecía un objeto peligroso así que decidió levantarlo y entrar nuevamente a la casa, lo colocó sobre la superficie de la isleta de su cocina y notó una pequeña tarjeta que colgaba de un extremo de la canasta, desdobló dubitativa aquel papel. Había una nota redactada en su interior _"Lamento las molestias que le ha ocasionado mi perro Pakkun, por favor acepte este presente. Si no es inconveniente por favor comuníquese al número al reverso de esta tarjeta. Atte. Kakashi Hatake"_

Inmediatamente la asaltaron los malos pensamientos, -¿¡Un… un acosador!?- Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil revoluciones, imaginando que algún pervertido la estaría observando desde sabe Dios cuando o que quizá se encontraba en espera de que ella bajara la guardia para sorprenderla y un millón de disparates más cruzaron por su cabeza. -No, no, no, tranquila, respira, respira, esta persona conoce el nombre del perro- tomo una gran bocanada de aire y exhalo lentamente.

Una vez recobrada la compostura se alzó para tomar asiento en un banquillo, empezó por sacar uno a uno los artículos en el interior del presente recibido, aunque eran cosas bastante generales debía admitir que esa persona tenía buen gusto, algunas frutas de temporada, golosinas hechas de frutos secos y semillas, incluso unos pequeños jabones y velas aromáticas entre bellas flores. Debió leer una docena de veces la nota mientras pensaba que era lo que procedía hacer a continuación, ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Pakkun había entrado sin invitación en la rutina de su vida, esto no le desagradaba por el contrario tenía temor de que su relación llegara a término cuando sus verdaderos dueños reclamaran al can.

-¿Qué se supone que haga… y si se trata de alguna clase de engaño?- Pego su frente a la fría superficie de la isleta, Pakkun por su parte merodeaba por la casa sin preocupaciones.

Meditó unos instantes sobre lo que debía hacer, ignoraba si la intención de los verdaderos dueños del perro era evitar que continuara asistiendo a su casa o tal vez denunciarla por secuestro, - pero que tonterías estoy pensando- se decía a sí misma. No había más, ellos estaban al tanto de las ausencias de Pakkun y tal vez era la oportunidad para confrontarlos por orillar al perrito a la búsqueda de un segundo hogar donde le procuraran atenciones y alimento. Así fue que tomó la determinación de comunicarse al número telefónico indicado en la tarjeta. Sus dedos ligeramente nerviosos presionaron los respectivos botones del teléfono, se llevó el aparato a la oreja en espera del tono que se repitió apenas un par de veces antes de escuchar respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

-Si… diga- atendió Kakashi con sequedad.

-Buena tarde, disculpe buscó al señor Hatake Kakashi- comentó Sakura intentando disimular su inseguridad.

-A tus órdenes, él habla- Su tono de voz cambió repentinamente, _¿Señor? Acaso ya me veo como uno,_ se ensombreció su semblante.

-Habla Haruno Sakura,- pasó saliva -verá recibí su nota en relación a Pakkun y bueno…- esperó que él continuara la conversación.

-Sí, ya veo, verá…- Comenzó a sudar como si estuviera en un sauna, la hermosa chica de cabello rosa había respondido su mensaje y francamente no lo esperaba, no tenía un discurso planeado sobre lo que iba a decirle, ni siquiera esperaba que ella llamara, lo de la disculpa estaba bien, pero ¿y luego?

-Mire, no sé a qué clase de vida esté acostumbrado Pakkun y no quisiera juzgarlo pero el perrito ha estado viniendo a mi casa por su propio pie, no me malinterprete no es una molestia, no es como si lo estuviera reteniendo ni nada de eso, lo que quiero decir es que no tiene por qué disculparse a mí me agrada tener a Pakkun en casa y…- _¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo?_ Se sintió tonta, las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras en su garganta queriendo salir, el silencio del otro extremo se volvía cada segundo un poco más incómodo.

-Señorita Haruno, al parecer somos vecinos cercanos, le parecería bien ¿si habláramos personalmente sobre este asunto?, en verdad lamento si mi perro le ha causado algún inconveniente – dijo en aparente calma.

-¿Vecinos cercanos?.. Ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo averiguo usted mi dirección?, ¿es que acaso me ha estado espiando? ¡Usted…Pervertido!- expresó con clara perturbación en su voz.

-No, no, no, no, espere permítame explicarle- ¿desde cuando hacia tanto calor en su casa?, sudaba a torrentes. –Escuche, al notar las ausencias de Pakkun evidentemente me preocupé y comencé a preguntar en el vecindario, al parecer alguien lo reconoció y lo observó entrando a su casa, no hay muchos perros como él por aquí así que la persona que me informó asumió que se trataba de Pakkun, así fue como di con la referencia del domicilio.- Rezó porque eso sonara creíble y recobrar el control sobre la conversación.

-oh… así que eso fue- respondió más tranquila. –Lamento haberlo llamado pervertido- dijo con pena.

-Por favor, ¿aceptaría tomar un café para hablar al respecto?, puede ser donde usted lo decida- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Um, es mi día de descanso así que supongo que está bien, asumo que está usted al tanto de que Pakkun se encuentra conmigo, así que ¿Por qué no viene hasta acá? Y hablamos al respecto.-

-Estaré ahí en 10 minutos- sonrió.

-Sabe cómo llegar ¿cierto?- tal vez era una pregunta obvia, pero de todos modos la hizo.

-Sí, estaré ahí, gracias por comunicarte- Dijo con alivio.

-Hecho, nos vemos entonces.- finalizó la llamada.

Se apresuró al armario de su habitación a la velocidad de carrera de relevos. La mayor parte del día estuvo flojeando y aún estaba en pijama pues no planeaba tener visitas, no imaginaba que clase de hombre había invitado a su casa, - _por favor que de verdad no sea ningún degenerado-_ Nunca ningún hombre desde que se mudó a esa ciudad había puesto un solo pie en su estancia, rogaba al cielo que aquello no fuera una mala idea mientras buscaba algo decente que ponerse. Y Pakkun la observaba descansando en la orilla de la cama, soltando un ladrido de vez en cuando.


	5. Pizza y café

Los personajes no me pertenecen ( ya ni siquiera sé por que se pone esta letania jajaja) sino a Masashi Kishimoto!

 _Bla bla bla y más Bla bla bla_

 **Una pizza y un café.**

El clima era especialmente agradable aquel día, parcialmente nublado, ni frio ni calor, justo a pedir de boca. Perfecto para salir a dar un paseo o quedarse en casa echado en el sofá mirando televisión, contar con la grata compañía de tu hermosa novia con quien más tarde podrías compartir un café, una buena lectura o una bebida fría, entre otras interesantes actividades, el mundo está lleno de posibilidades.

Se encaminó rumbo a la entrada de la casa cuyo pórtico estaba adornado con algunas macetas con modestas pero bellas flores, se aventuró a tocar el timbre que sonó en un par de ocasiones con su típico e inconfundible ding dong que siempre anuncia a los recién llegados. Inmediatamente una joven de exótica cabellera rosada abrió la puerta a la brevedad, seguramente esperaba impaciente por él. Pareció sorprendida por un momento al verlo ahí de pie, sin embargo su semblante se recompuso enseguida. Su mirada delató la comprensión de algo fundamental para ella.

-Oh, perdona.- tomó la caja de cartón aún caliente que contenía su pizza, a la par que adentraba su mano libre en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

-No hay problema- sonrió el joven repartidor.

-Aquí tienes.- le tendió el dinero correspondiente, más un extra de propina.

-Gracias, buen provecho.- Se colocó el casco de motociclista, subió a su vehículo y arrancó presto.

Antes de cerrar completamente la puerta detrás de sí, atinó a observar a un hombre de plateados cabellos que levantaba una mano en señal de saludo y guardaba la otra en su bolsillo. Usaba una camisa negra de cuello alto y una ridícula bufanda que cubría levemente su rostro, su expresión parecía sonriente a pesar de no apreciarse con claridad.

-Yo!- caminó a hacia Sakura.

-¿Señor Hatake?- debía preguntar por si acaso, no podía invitar a pasar al hombre equivocado.

-Puede llamarme Kakashi, Señorita Haruno.- Avanzó un poco más hacia ella.

-En ese caso… puede llamarme Sakura.- dijo un poco más relajada.

Disparado del interior de la cocina, un hiperactivo y jadeante Pakkun corrió atravesando entre las largas piernas de Sakura provocándole un leve tropiezo que alcanzó a corregir antes de arrojar por los aires su comida del día. Se abalanzó sobre Kakashi quien se inclinó gentilmente para interceptarlo. El can lamia descontroladamente sus manos y ladraba de contento, como si le diera la bienvenida a su propio hogar.

-Así que… ¿aquí es donde pasas las tardes?- ladeo su rostro y le recompensó con caricias la efusiva muestra de afecto.- No te culpo en lo absoluto- le sonrió.

Sakura contemplaba en silencio aquella escena, por fin conocía al verdadero dueño de Pakkun. A primera impresión parecía un tipo extraño, ¿era guapo? no estaba segura. La atmosfera a su alrededor le resultaba inusual para su gusto particular. El perro le tenía un gran afecto que se notaba a leguas. Kakashi sintió sobre sí la mirada fija de Sakura y se incorporó. Sakura desvió su mirada y recobró sus modales regresando a la realidad.

-Adelante por favor-indicó Sakura haciéndose a un lado para permitir el paso de Kakashi.

-¿Seguro no llego en mal momento? - Igualmente no detuvo su paso rumbo al interior de la casa, pero quiso preguntar por cortesía. –Tal vez esperabas visitas- se pasó la mano sobre la nuca.

-No, nada de eso, por favor tome asiento, prepararé café- Se sintió un poco boba, ordenaba pizza y ahora preparaba café, ¿qué clase de combinación era esa?, dudo un poco en lo siguiente que diría. No quería tomarse demasiadas confianzas con un hombre al que recién conocía.

-Sabe, ordené la pizza antes de hablar con usted y en realidad no combina nada bien con el café, a decir verdad es demasiada para mi sola... ¿habrá algún problema si dejamos el café para otro momento y por ahora compartimos la pizza?- dijo con algo de vergüenza, odiaba parecer perezosa al ordenar comida chatarra.

-Contigo- la miró seriamente.

-Uh?- articuló desconcertada.

-"Hablé contigo, quisiste decir", por favor trátame de tú que no soy tan viejo- río.

-Perdone… quiero decir, perdona- suspiró -sabes no recibo muchas visitas y estoy fuera de práctica- exhaló nerviosamente por segunda ocasión.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ello. A decir verdad no puedo considerarme exactamente una persona sociable. Mi única compañía regular hasta ahora había sido Pakkun, pero ahora… bueno ya sabes el resto.- Acarició al pequeño perro que revoloteaba en a sus pies.

Sakura colocó dos platos sobre la superficie lisa de su isleta, al igual que la caja que contenía la pizza, tomó asiento en un banquito frente a Kakashi y cada uno tomó un trozo. Kakashi retiró lentamente la bufanda que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro. Sakura no pudo ni quiso evitar esa visión, sus sospechas eran correctas, él era guapo podía admitirlo. Tal vez algunos años mayor que ella pero al final de cuentas era atractivo. En ese instante debió sentir el peso de los ojos verdes de Sakura y no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Ella por su parte miró en otra dirección intentando disimular su vergüenza por haber sido sorprendida analizándolo descaradamente.

-Gracias por la comida- dijeron ambos.

-Así que dime, ¿cuánto hace que Pakkun me engaña contigo?- preguntó Kakashi antes de dar el primer mordisco a su rebanada, dijo en tono de aparente indignación.

Masticó un poco.- ¿No te parece algo exagerado llamarlo un "engaño"?- se burló.-Él solo viene a visitarme- desprendió un peperoni y se estiró hacia abajo donde Pakkun lo tomó con rapidez de entre sus dedos, engulléndolo.

A Kakashi le resultaba tan dulce la risa de aquella mujer. Notaba las esporádicas miradas sobre él en aparente discreción, disfrutaba de poder robar breves instantes de su atención. Cada segundo que permanecía allí podía culpar cada vez menos al can de pasar tanto tiempo en ese lugar. Era linda incluso con las comisuras de sus labios levemente manchadas de salsa de tomate, poseía una belleza sencilla pero cautivadora y le resultaba complicado dejar de admirarla.

-Paso la mayor parte del día trabajando así que… era cuestión de tiempo para que Pakkun buscara otro hogar- comentó melancólico.

-Eres una reina del drama- lo miró divertida, no sabía si estaba dolido enserio pero era gracioso verlo así- podrá venir por las tardes, pero nunca se ha quedado una sola noche a dormir conmigo, él siempre regresa a ti.- le guiñó.

Ella comenzaba a tomarse más confianzas con él a medida que avanzaba la conversación y las rebanadas de pizza disminuían en número. Paulatinamente se sentía más cómoda con su compañía. Sakura comprobó que aquel hombre no era un psicópata después de todo, lo escuchó con interés hablar sobre su trabajo, la relación con Pakkun y su historia juntos. Ella por su parte le contó sobre su carrera y especialidad, la vida lejos de su ciudad natal y su experiencia viviendo sola, además del hospital, por supuesto también Pakkun fue un tópico de la charla.

-Lamento no haberte avisado que Pakkun pasaba las tardes aquí en casa, supongo que no fue agradable descubrirlo por ti mismo.- bajó la mirada mientras recogía.

-Déjame ayudarte- retiró los platos de sus manos y los llevó hasta fregadero. Retrajo las mangas de su camisa y comenzó a lavarlos- De hecho, me alegra bastante que encontrara compañía, no sé me ocurre mejor lugar que este para pasar las tardes. Incluso debó confesar que le envidio un poco-

Enrojecida como un tomate se aclaró la garganta- Um…. ¿Y ahora?-

-Ahora solo tenemos que establecer los horarios de visita- frotó sus manos en una franela para secarlas.

-¿Perdón?- Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-Sí, para Pakkun.- la miro un poco desconcertado por su reacción.

-Ah eso… me encantaría que él siguiera visitándome, si no es un problema para ti- comentó un poco apenada.

-Por supuesto que no, él parece feliz aquí y como bien has dicho, por las noches es mío- sonrió.

-Acerca de eso, mi rotación en el hospital ha cambiado…- se apresuró a decir.

-Ya veo- hizo una pausa -De acuerdo creo que podemos organizarnos-. Le dio un ligero toque en el hombro y se sentó nuevamente.

-Prepararé café- encendió la hornilla de la estufa.


	6. Dia de lluvia

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto etc, etc.

 **Día de lluvia**

Hay algunos seres humanos que son del tipo que simplemente ama las costumbres. La tranquilidad que proporciona tener hábitos rigurosos. En la disciplina que conlleva permanecer dentro de cierta metodología de la vida, romper con esa inercia es casi siempre sinónimo de complicaciones indeseadas. Es estar fuera de control desencadenando situaciones problemáticas. Si todo lo anterior está mal, por lo menos así era para Kakashi Hatake.

Amaba zambullirse en el rio de su rutina diaria que solo en muy raras excepciones lo sorprendía con alguna novedad, la vida simple para él era lo máximo. Porque él era un hombre de simples placeres. Se convencía de ello a si mismo diciéndose que era de los pocos afortunados que encontraban lo extraordinario en lo ordinario, eso le otorgaba suficiente sentido y sabor a su vida. Tardes de interminable lectura, humeantes tazas de café y ocasionalmente el sabor del tabado de un cigarrillo.

Su trabajo le daba la dosis suficiente de emoción para los de su clase, ya que requería de un alto nivel de compromiso, pues de él dependían la seguridad e integridad de sus clientes así como sus respectivas pertenencias. No había cabida para las equivocaciones o algún descuido en esa labor. Por supuesto exigía el 110% de su concentración, aunque para su buena fortuna poseía un talento natural que hacía que aquellas tareas fueran pan comido. Muy probablemente muchos no querrían someterse a esa clase de estrés que increíblemente para Kakashi era el equivalente al estar cual pez en el agua.

La incorporación de Pakkun en su rutina sin duda significó un precedente para Kakashi, tan acostumbrado a su serie de patrones monótonos. Eran grandes cambios los que se avecinaban; desde comprar alimento para una boca extra hasta acondicionar un espacio adecuado para el cachorro. Gastos médicos veterinarios, sacarlo a ejercitar, enseñarlo a hacer sus necesidades en un lugar determinado, y así una lista no muy corta de implicadas obligaciones que se adquirían al adoptarlo. Kakashi tal vez se encontraba en una época de su vida en la que estaba reconsiderando añadir algunas variantes a la inercia de su existencia. Se permitía de vez en cuando un par de ensayos en dirección a "algo parecido a relacionarse" con otros seres vivos, humanos, animales o vegetales. Esas eran las experiencias nuevas, aunque desde la perspectiva de otras personas estas inclusiones fueran demasiado poco. Para él eran un gigantesco paso debido a su historia personal.

Le requirió realmente un gran, por no decir enorme esfuerzo _reducir_ (lo que en su caso quería decir, ajustarse a un horario laboral normal para cualquier ser humano) sus horas de trabajo. Por supuesto había una razón de fondo detrás de su determinación, la chica del cabello extravagante. Desde aquel día en que se presentó con Sakura formalmente y se explicaron mutuamente la situación del perro que por azares del destino ahora compartían, se habían sumado una serie de cosas distintas al grupo selecto de elementos que Kakashi incluía dentro de su zona segura de continuidad.

Ahora tenían sus números de teléfono para informarse de cualquier eventualidad sobre el perro, algunos días incluso se tomaba el tiempo de salir temprano del trabajo para recoger a Pakkun cuando Sakura tenía que dirigirse de improvisto al hospital. Esto último no era realmente necesario pero él insistía en que era por seguridad del can, no podía permitir que regresara solo a casa y lo hacía por tranquilidad de ella argumentaba. También compraba comida extra, ya que sentía cierta responsabilidad sobre la alimentación de Pakkun y no quería que fuera un cargo adicional para la economía de Sakura.

Paulatinamente con el pasar de los días ambos fueron conociendo más detalles acerca de la vida del otro. Las ocasiones en que coincidían hablaban un poco de sus respectivos trabajos, ligeras dificultades en sus actividades, hasta preferencias personales en cosas como sus gustos en cine o lectura.

Descubrió que Sakura era algo más que una mujer de exótica apariencia, era inteligente, comprometida, muy trabajadora y dulce. De esa dulzura que no te empalaga, por el contrario te provoca deseos de sumergirte cada vez más en ella, querer protegerla como la cosa más frágil e importante en el universo. Tan poco era que fuera una florecilla de la pradera, su carácter estaba muy definido. Era fuerte y muy firme en sus convicciones, ocasionalmente de forma inconsciente dejaba asomar a la mujer gentil que ocultaba en el fondo. Él podía notarlo claramente al observar el trato que le daba a Pakkun cuando la visitaba, lo envidiaba secretamente. Una parte de sí mismo deseaba ser él quien reposara en su regazo, mientras era acariciado por esas suaves manos.

Observaba a través del cristal de su ventana, era un día lluvioso. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo ella en ese momento -¿estará de guardia?- se preguntaba. Pakkun mordisqueaba sin piedad una sandalia a media sala "tal vez podría llamarla solo por curiosidad. Seguramente ha trabajado hoy, los días lluviosos suelen ser propicios para los accidentes, probablemente se trata de los días más abarrotados en el hospital y no la encontraré en casa", mentalmente hacía un balance de sus opciones.

Tomó el teléfono y se aventuró a marcar, lo dejaría sonar solo un par de veces. Si no obtenía respuesta colgaría rápidamente asumiendo que estaba en lo correcto desde el inicio. Tecleó su número y esperó… timbró apenas un par de segundos y aquella voz lo sorprendió del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, diga- contestó aletargada, quizá dormía cerca del teléfono y el escandaloso sonido la arrancó de su sueño reparador.

-Yo, es decir… hola Sakura, habla Kakashi- hizo un titánico esfuerzo para disimular su nerviosismo, deseaba hablar con ella pero no esperaba encontrarla ahí, continuó tratando de evitar decir cualquier imbecilidad.

-Ah, qué tal- No reaccionaba todavía y se tallaba suavemente los ojos, aguantando un bostezo.

-Perdona, no esperaba que estuvieras en tu casa hoy, no te he despertado ¿cierto?, de ser así perdona- hizo una pausa.

-No te preocupes, igual necesitaba levantarme ya.- interrumpió Sakura que notó un sincero tono de culpabilidad en Kakashi.

-Me preguntaba, mejor dicho nos preguntábamos Pakkun y yo… sabes el pobrecillo ha estado muy triste toda la tarde, me preocupa seriamente que tal vez esté experimentando alguna especie de depresión canina, si no estás muy ocupada ¿quizá podrías echarle un vistazo?- mintió descaradamente, Pakkun continuaba su tarea destructiva con la sandalia.

-¿Con esta lluvia… tú quieres que yo vaya para allá?-

-Tienes razón…- cayó en la cuenta de lo desconsiderado que era al pedirle salir con ese clima, hasta donde sabía Sakura ya no estaba en la rotación nocturna. Era probablemente un día de descanso para ella, pero su egoísta deseo de verla lo había derrotado poniéndolo en evidencia, demostrándole a la chica que era un hombre descortés.

-¿Por qué no vienen ustedes para acá?,-interrumpió Sakura- el clima está como para ver una película, comer algo caliente o sabroso, seguro que se puede hacer algo respecto al ánimo de Pakkun- esperó su respuesta.

-Sí, ¡si claro! eso estaría mejor.- tosió un poco tratando de esconder y disimular un poco la emoción de chico de secundaria que recorría su torrente sanguíneo, –iremos para allá-.

-En ese caso los espero aquí, vayan con precaución- finalizó.

Ya había estado con anterioridad en casa de Sakura, aunque la mayoría de las ocasiones no pasaba del pórtico. Realmente era la primera vez que ella le extendía una invitación para hacer algo más que no estuviera relacionado con el perro, obviando el hecho de que lo había utilizado como excusa en primer lugar. Se atrapó a si mismo sintiendo mariposas en la barriga por compartir tiempo con otra persona. Cierto nerviosismo se apoderaba de él pero se mantuvo a la altura de las circunstancias y comenzó a preparar una bolsa con provisiones para su tarde. Buscó en sus alacenas tanta comida chatarra como le fue posible, supuso que esa bien podía ser la definición de algo "sabroso" para Sakura. Vistió una chaqueta y su bufanda. Se echó la bolsa al hombro y salió disparado rumbo a la casa de la chica.

Un par de segundos después de partir abrió la puerta de su propio hogar con evidente desencanto... había olvidado al perro. Pakkun no le dio importancia al desafortunado incidente y gustoso se arrojó a los brazos de Kakashi moviendo su colita con avidez. Se aseguró de tener todo lo necesario marchándose nuevamente, pero esta vez juntos.

P.D. Gracias a mi primer review :D


	7. Dia de lluvia II

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto, ya ven uno nada más fantasea con ellos.

Día lluvioso II

Se estiró como lo hacen los gatos después de una placida tarde de sueño. La llamada de Kakashi fue ligeramente inesperada, dio un largo bostezo y se sentó en la orilla de su sofá para luego dejarse caer de espaldas nuevamente. Tenía una interminable lista de actividades por hacer al comienzo de ese día a pesar del clima, pero su cansancio acumulado se acercaba peligrosamente a los límites de lo sobre humano. Amaba su trabajo y le agradaba su ritmo de vida, pero a veces era demasiado hasta para ella. Sabía reconocer cuándo era prudente hacer una pausa.

Talló levemente sus ojos bostezando una vez más. El sonido del timbre la espabiló, caminó torpemente hasta abrir la puerta y ahí estaban los dos, un hombre alto de cabellos plateados que le sonreía con los ojos, sostenía una sombrilla en una mano y en la otra un pequeño perro, llevaba también una bolsa al hombro. -¡Yo!- dio un paso al frente.

-Por favor pasen- se adelantó.

-Bonita pijama- cerró su sombrilla con vestigios de lluvia y colocó a Pakkun en el suelo.

-¿eh?, - se miró a si misma con lentitud, vestía solamente una camisa larga que dejaba a la vista su ropa interior. Los colores le subieron al rostro como un termómetro en una olla caliente ¡¿Pero qué?!… ¡Iré a cambiarme!- entró disparada a su habitación.

Apenas se vio libre de la correa Pakkun corrió velozmente detrás de Sakura enredándose en su camino haciéndola trastabillar levemente, azoto la puerta a sus espaldas en un esfuerzo por dejar atrás el atentado contra su ahora vulnerada dignidad. Kakashi aprovechó para suspirar largamente y limpiar el sudor en su frente, cuando la vio abrir la puerta sin prácticamente nada cubriendo sus largas y blancas piernas el corazón casi le estalla en el pecho, pero él era un hombre acostumbrado mantener la calma ante situaciones críticas, disimuló perfectamente su estado de shock inicial y evitó clavar su mirada en Sakura, no quería hacerla sentir incomoda en la primera visita social que le hacía.

Sacó poco a poco el contenido de la bolsa colocándolo sobre la superficie lisa de la isleta de la cocina, había palomitas de maíz, frituras, incluso una botella de vino, había dudado en llevarlo consigo pues no sabía si Sakura bebía, pero en el peor de los casos podía dejársela como un obsequio para otra ocasión que considerara especial.

En la habitación Sakura se debatía entre algunas prendas para usar- Por Dios… que vergüenza –se lamentaba. Kakashi le parecía una buena persona, le inspiraba cierta confianza pero no tanta como para dejarse ver por él en paños menores, deliberadamente jamás le cruzaría por la cabeza. Era un hombre con cierto atractivo para su gusto, más no deseaba darle la impresión equivocada, -¿me dijo bonita a mí o la pijama?-se paralizó un segundo, Pakkun quien daba vueltas sobre la cama ladró, -¿pero qué disparates estoy pensando?-. Al final su elección resultó ser ropa bastante cómoda, después de todo no se trataba de una cita, solo era una tarde de películas en compañía de su más o menos vecino y dueño oficial de Pakkun.

Al cabo de unos minutos -aún con un leve rubor en las mejillas- Sakura salió de la habitación, Kakashi por su parte ya se había tomado la libertad de preparar palomitas y llenar un tazón. Se miraron un instante, al parecer era complicado romper el hielo después del incidente exhibicionista de su anfitriona. Pakkun jadeaba a los pies de Sakura y se estiraba con el afán de que le cargara, así la salida perfecta para aquel incomodo momento se presentó gracias al can.

-Pues… yo le veo muy bien- Se agachó para alzarlo frente a su cara, el perrito soltó un ladrido.

-Ya… te juro que en casa estaba sumergido en la total depresión ¡lo hubieras visto!- Recargó su codo contra la isleta.

-Ummm…-lo puso cerca de su rostro y Pakkun lamió su nariz provocándole cosquillas, Sakura rio- lo echaba de menos, es agradable tener visitas- y el ambiente entre los dos se relajó nuevamente.

-Me habías comentado antes que te gustaban las películas de romance, no estaba seguro de exactamente qué clase de romance, ignoro si ya has visto esta pero…-hurgó en la bolsa de las chucherías y sacó una caja- traje _"eternal sunshine of the spotless mind",_ fue regalo de una querida amiga- su semblante se tornó ligeramente melancólico. -¿Qué te parece?-esperó por su aprobación.

-No, no la he visto… veámosla- colocó a Pakkun sobre el piso, se acercó a Kakashi quien le extendió la caja que contenía la película. –Pero primero, alimentemos a esta cosita hermosa, ¿verdad que si?- Sakura pareció pronunciar las palabras mágicas para el can, que daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de sus piernas desbordando felicidad mientras Sakura llenaba con alimento su plato.

La película transcurría mientras Sakura se aferraba a un afelpado cojín como si este fuera a escapar corriendo de entre sus brazos si lo soltaba, con las piernas echas un nudo dejando asomar apenas la terminación de los pequeños dedos en sus descalzos pies. Su rostro demostraba total concentración en la trama de la historia temiendo perder algún detalle, probablemente se había enganchado al identificarse con el personaje de Clementine, amar a alguien tan profundamente que se hacía extremadamente doloroso continuar la vida diaria con su recuerdo presente. Lo relacionó con una época de su vida en que experimentó sentimientos muy fuertes hacia un joven de su ciudad natal, sin embargo al no verse correspondida, no le quedó más remedio que continuar y dejar atrás aquel ingenuo enamoramiento infantil, no fue para nada sencillo llevarlo de la teoría a la práctica, que bien le habría servido en ese entonces una técnica especial para suprimirlo de su memoria, al final no hubo necesidad de borrar nada, eventualmente logró superarlo por sus propios medios.

Kakashi quien veía la película por primera vez (aunque hacía años que la había recibido de manos de su amiga Rin) mantenía su atención en dos frentes, en la historia y en Sakura. La miraba de vez en vez, sobre todo cuando ocasionalmente sus manos chocaban suavemente al intentar tomar algunas palomitas del tazón que se encontraba justo entre los dos. Le intrigaba el interés que demostraba la chica _-¿le estará gustando o la estará detestando?_ -se preocupaba en silencio. Pakkun simplemente se limitaba a tomar una pequeña siesta al otro extremo de la sala sobre un pequeño sillón, probablemente la comida le había caído de peso.

Poco antes de llegar al desenlace de la película, los ojos de Sakura se veían vidriosos y su rostro contenía una mezcla de expresiones algo complicadas de interpretar para Kakashi, expectante la miraba ¿habría hecho una mala elección? Tal vez una comedia romántica habría sido una alternativa más adecuada. Al llegar a los créditos finales contuvo el aliento esperando una crítica negativa por parte de la peli rosa.

Lo que fueron apenas algunos segundos se sintieron como una eternidad en silencio -¿Sakura?- se atrevió a ser el primero en hablar – ¿No te ha gustado?- temió.

Sakura giró su rostro para verle, había pequeñas gotas cristalinas en el rabillo de su ojo, los apretó y talló con el dorso de su mano. –No, no es nada de eso- tragó saliva. -¡Me ha gustado mucho!- cambió su semblante por una muy amplia sonrisa- es solo que me removió algunas cosas, es decir ¿alguna vez has vivido una experiencia similar con alguien? Que las cosas sean tan desgastantes al estar con esa persona, pero aun así la conexión sea tan profunda que es difícil soltarla y…

Kakashi abrió sus ojos enormemente, el humor de las mujeres cambiaba asombrosamente de un instante al otro –Si…- Interrumpió.-Bueno no, es decir no a ese nivel como el de Clementine y Joel- rascó su mejilla.

Acortó la cercanía entre ambos gateando a través del sofá, hizo a un lado el tazón poniéndolo en el piso y lanzó la primera pregunta sobre la vida amorosa del hombre desde que se habían conocido –Kakashi… ¿hay alguna mujer en tu vida?- preguntó con ligera vergüenza, no quería parecer entrometida, solo quería continuar con la tónica del momento.

-Um…pues está la señora Chiyo que hace el aseo de la casa, la chica que lleva los desayunos a la oficina… Ayame creo que se llama, la muchacha de la lavandería…- se tocaba la barbilla al pensar, entendía el sentido de la pregunta de Sakura pero quería hacerla rabiar un poco.

-No seas tonto, no me refiero a eso- resopló molesta al cruzarse de brazos-¿quieres una copa del vino que has traído?- se levantó del sofá rumbo a la cocina.

-Por supuesto- caminó detrás de ella, complacido de que Sakura fuera bebedora ocasional o conocedora de un buen vino y sobre todo que notara la existencia de la bebida. –Para mi gusto sus personalidades eran bastante opuestas- retomó la conversación.

-¿Pero qué dices? Obviamente se complementaban al tener personalidades tan distintas- destapó la botella (la chica era fuerte), y dispuso un par de copas sobre la mesa.

-Desde mi punto de vista, no eran del tipo que se complementa, es decir si, hay buena química, una reacción inicial mágica, fuegos artificiales, pero ¿y luego qué? , si hubiesen sido el uno para el otro, su relación jamás se habría desgastado a ese nivel- retiro su bufanda y tomó su respectiva copa para dar un trago.

-Oh… al parecer eres un hombre experimentado- se burló un poquito, dio un sorbo de su propia copa. Ocultó su impresión al verle el rostro descubierto –por cierto, no sé por qué siempre te cubres la cara con esa bufanda, me atrevería a decir que no eres feo detrás de ella- para ser honesta ya se había acostumbrado, pero aún sentía curiosidad.

-¿estás diciendo que soy apuesto?- le guiñó un ojo.

-No he dicho eso- giró su rostro con desdén e hizo otra pregunta -¿Te dolió?-

-¿Que me hayas dicho feo?, no en lo absoluto.- rio con soltura.

-No eso, me refiero a la cicatriz en tu ojo izquierdo, debió ser algo serio- se acercó cautelosamente. -¿Puedo tocarla?- se aventuró independientemente de la respuesta.

-Adelante, puedes hacerlo… fue un incidente en el trabajo, de hecho hubo un tiempo en que mi ojo se veía un poco diferente… pero ahora ya está normal- sintió los suaves dedos de Sakura recorrer la cicatriz en toda su longitud e inconscientemente cerró los ojos al perderse en su tacto, intentando suprimir el resto de sus sentidos para solo concentrarse en la dulce caricia de Sakura.

-Kakashi…- murmuró Sakura.

-¿sí?- despertó lentamente de su trance.

-Creo que te da… personalidad.- regresó a su lugar.


	8. Seres Indescifrables

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kishimoto, que cosas no? :)

* * *

 **Seres Indescifrables**

Si alguien me lo preguntara diría que son las criaturas más extrañas que han caminado sobre la faz de la tierra, caminado por ahí sobre sus patas traseras; y vaya que conozco de bichos extraños, (no solo me refiero a su textura o forma), algunas ocasiones he tenido la valentía de atreverme a conocer su sabor, que por lo regular no es agradable. Nunca he podido resistirme a capturar entre mis fauces a una rechoncha mosca del jardín, a veces se resisten y me hacen toser un poco al atragantarme con ellas. Tampoco es que me haya esforzado mucho para evitar eso.

Sostengo entonces que los seres humanos, desde mi punto de vista son de lo más complicado en el universo conocido. Por ejemplo tenemos a Kakashi, que es un gran tipo, aunque no muy expresivo. Desde que nos conocimos ha sido agradable conmigo, nos hicimos amigos al instante, amor a primera vista dirían algunos, sé que mi apariencia puede ser cautivadora, me declaro culpable de ello. Permanece poco tiempo en casa, pero siempre tiene la atención de llenar mi plato de comida antes de salir a donde quiera que sea que vaya todos los días. También me cuida cuando estoy enfermo, aunque preferiría que evitara llevarme con ese tipo de olor extraño que no hace más que meter agujas bajo mi piel y darme sustancias de horrible sabor y consistencia, ahora que lo pienso detesto ese lugar, desearía que un día fuera Kakashi quien probara toda esa basura a ver qué opina.

A veces me cuesta hacerle entrar en razón, ojala dedicara más tiempo a corretear por el patio y disfrutar de la vida en lugar de echarse a mirar ese montón de hojas que siempre sostiene entre sus manos, en una ocasión quise jugar un poquito con esos cuadernos, apenas si los mastiqué mínimamente y él hizo un escándalo como si de una tragedia se tratase. Desde entonces los mantiene fuera de mi alcance, es un aguafiestas.

Las hembras humanas por otra parte son totalmente opuestas y es fácil ganar su simpatía. Huelen delicioso, te hacen mimos y te hablan de forma chistosa. Conocí a Sakura durante uno de mis rondines por el vecindario, su aroma a comida casera me sedujo y no pude evitar arrojarme sobre ella quien me recibió de buena gana, aparentemente antes de mí su vida era ligeramente solitaria, así que llegué como caído del cielo.

Es una buena chica, siempre me recibe bien y me deja subir a tomar la siesta sobre su cama. Todo marchaba bien entre nosotros, hasta que misteriosamente un mal día Kakashi consiguió sorprenderme con ella, no es que me avergüence ni nada de eso, pero deseaba conservarla solo para mí por un tiempo más.

Ambos son agradables y de la misma especie, así que no veo razón para interponerme entre los dos, mantienen mi barriga llena, me proporcionan un hogar agradable y puedo admitirlo ¿Por qué no hacerlo?, les quiero (un poquito más a Sakura que a Kakashi pero él no tiene por qué saberlo) son unos suertudos.

Heme aquí, echado en el sofá mientras ellos se mantienen sentados contemplando en silencio una especie de artefacto que proyecta imágenes de otros humanos haciendo cosas. De reojo puedo ver a Sakura muy concentrada y a Kakashi quien disimuladamente la observa. En verdad que no los comprendo, algo malo debe haber sucedido con el olfato de los humanos en alguna parte de su proceso evolutivo ya que ignoran monumentalmente todas las señales que disparan a diestra y siniestra cuando estamos todos juntos en la misma habitación.

Súbitamente puedo percibir la composición exacta de las moléculas del aroma de la excitación, deduzco por lo tanto que ambos desean aparearse (tal vez con urgencia) y enserio que no entiendo por qué sencillamente él no se hace de ella y ya está, todos felices a tomar la merienda. No podemos acusar al lento de Kakashi, si Sakura fuera una linda perrita de melena rosada, también querría tener hermosos y esponjosos cachorros rosados con ella a la brevedad posible.

No soy quien para juzgarlos. Mientras ellos beben y hablan sin cesar sobre cosas que por ahora no merecen mi atención, me percato de que un expuesto y enorme tazón con palomitas que casi grita mi nombre ha sido dejado a la merced de mi canino ser. Me escurro lentamente al bajar del sofá y sigilosamente me acerco a mi objetivo, son todas mías. Me deleito con su sabor y mastico discretamente. Ya antes he sido sorprendido con otros alimentos e ¡increíblemente se han disgustado conmigo!, desconozco la razón, pero tengo la leve impresión de que no son nada buenos en el arte de compartir con otros.

Les miro de vez en cuando, no busco llamar su atención. Parece que Sakura ha decidido dar el primer paso y ha tocado el rostro de Kakashi, desde aquí puedo ver como se eriza su piel y él ha puesto cara de tonto. Los humanos comen cosas realmente deliciosas, las croquetas no me desagradan del todo, están bien supongo, pero no les veo a ellos servirlas en sus propios platos, eso me hace pensar que se trata de una especie de confabulación para mantener la comida sabrosa restringida para los demás.

Ahora es Kakashi quien juguetea nerviosamente con las puntas de los dedos de las tiernas manos de Sakura, juró que me resulta inexplicable su lentitud para abalanzarse sobre la pobre, quien desde hace bastante rato espera impaciente por él. Los poros de su piel despiden sutilmente el alcohol que ahora recorre sus sistemas, todas las señales están ahí, delatándolos. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de beber licor, pero debe ser agradable por lo que puedo ver en su caras. Sonríen como un par de bobos.

Engullo sin parar las deliciosas palomitas de maíz, ¿habrá mayor felicidad en el mundo? Lo dudo.

La mano titubeante de Kakashi se acerca en cámara lenta al ruborizado rostro de Sakura, éste al parecer le ha dicho algo que le ha puesto el rostro colorado más allá de su estado etílico, ha sonreído levemente, probablemente es algo de su agrado. Vamos Kakashi, tú puedes hacerlo.

Casi puedo avistar el fondo del tazón, caray ¿Por qué las cosas buenas tienen que llegar a su final? No puedo quejarme, fue delicioso mientras duró. Aún quedan unas pocas y no he sido descubierto, no podría mejorar mi suerte.

¿He visto bien o la mirada me engaña? Las muestras de afecto entre los de su especie constituyen (para mi gusto) un rito incensario y enredoso, en definitiva funciona para ellos mas no para mí. Kakashi ha lamido el rostro de Sakura, y lo hace de una manera sumamente extraña. Acercan la boca de uno a la del otro y parece que van a comerse, pero no lo hacen.

A mí también gusta lamer, yo lo hago diariamente; incluso he lamido a Sakura mucho antes de que Kakashi lo hiciera, eso me concede cierto derecho de antigüedad que me gustaría enfatizar. Nunca me he limitado a su boca, lo he hecho con sus manos, sus piernas, con toda su cara y ella me demuestra lo feliz que se siente cuando lo hago, consideraré muy seriamente enseñarle un par de cosas a mi amigo como muestra de mi buena voluntad.

Han salido ya de mi campo de visión pero… mantengo lo antes dicho, los humanos son seres indescifrables.

* * *

Gracias x leer, en especial a **Lilith Mun Sensh** y a **Uchiha Yamii** , abrazos. :D


	9. Una mañana

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M.K supongo que lo sabian :(

 **Advertencia:** La verdad es que no se me da mucho el lemon, como que me chiveo y estoy medio bruta para esas cosas. Ironicamente el lemon me emociona y me proporciona mucha felicidad cuando lo leo jajajaja, les traigo entonces este ligero lime, realmente no es trascendente para la historia, pero no hay nada de malo en que nuestros chicos hayan pasado un buen rato ¿no? Si eres menor de 18... pues ¿yo que puedo hacer? ni modo que te detenga jajajaja Animo pues. Y gracias por sus amables comentarios.

* * *

 **Una mañana**

* * *

Sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama una combinación de números de neón rojo marcaba las 5:30 am en la caratula de su reloj. Los horarios de las guardias de hospital siempre han sido cambiantes y caprichosos, receptivos para cualquier contingencia; desde el sarpullido más leve hasta la cirugía más delicada. Por inverosímil que parezca el cuerpo de un médico debe desarrollar ciertas habilidades para sincronizarse con los tiempos que disponga el trabajo; por ejemplo, la extraordinaria capacidad de adaptación para dormir en cualquier sitio, a las horas que sea posible, ya sea mañana, tarde o noche, (también encontrar espacio para satisfacer otras necesidades biológicas) y aun así mantenerse concentrado y tener bien despiertos los cinco sentidos. La juventud de Sakura le daba aparentemente una mínima ventaja sobre otros ya más entrados en trayectoria, todavía no resentía el desgaste que inevitablemente llega con los años de rotar turnos, al final del día los médicos también son seres humanos y por mucha resistencia natural o artificial que obtengan, necesitan descanso. Sakura todavía se encontraba en ese proceso de evolución, le costaba despertar.

Talló sus ojos con suavidad y bostezó largamente, su visión borrosa se aclaraba paulatinamente, aún no amanecía y su habitación permanecía todavía en obscuridad, la cual se disipaba en algunos rincones de esas cuatro paredes, debido a la luz del alumbrado público que se colaba a través de algunas aberturas de su cortina.

La amplia y desnuda espalda perteneciente a una figura de mayor tamaño que la de ella, era eso lo que descansaba a su lado –Kakashi- notó con asombro, aunque su sorpresa duró sólo un segundo. Se acurrucó un poco más cerca de él para deleitarse con su calor, deslizo su pequeño brazo con el propósito de rodearle por la cintura. Su piel era exquisita, cubierta a penas por un par de sábanas. Sintió necesidad de pegar aún más su menudo cuerpo contra la espalda de Kakashi. Y como respuesta él entrelazo sus dedos con los de la tierna mano que lo abrazaba detrás de sí.

-¿Estás despierto?- preguntó en un susurro contra su oreja.

-Sí, un poquito ¿y tú?- levantó el brazo de Sakura para girarse pausadamente con la intención de quedar frente a ella.

Sus labios se curvearon en una radiante sonrisa al mirar cómo se abrían lentamente los lánguidos ojos de su acompañante - tengo que ir a trabajar Kakashi-.

-¿es absolutamente necesario e inevitable?- dijo roncamente en un gesto que se le antojó a Sakura absolutamente sensual. La aprisionó contra él y aspiró profundamente el aroma de su cabello.

-Lo es- se estremeció un poquito al escucharlo. Estar entre sus brazos era tremendamente agradable, se sentía pequeñita y protegida al encontrarse tan cerca del latido de su corazón.

-¿Moriría alguien si no?- reconsideró sus palabras pero era demasiado tarde para atraparlas, ya las había escupido y ahora no podía alcanzarlas y tragarlas de regreso, intentó corregirse- Perdona… tan solo bromeaba, sé que tú trabajo es realmente importante- la soltó levemente de su agarre para mirar su rostro seriamente.

Sakura se removió en su lugar y dio un largo suspiro- Yo… quisiera quedarme pero, en verdad no puedo fallar en esto, además ¿no tienes que ir al trabajo o algo así?- lo miró expectante.

-Desde luego que sí, pero no a las 5:30 am- escondió lentamente su rostro en el cuello de Sakura, construyendo un camino de besos que se dirigían hacia su hombro-.

Sakura comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos dejándose atrapar en esa red de besos que Kakashi tejía con diligencia, el cosquilleo de una corriente eléctrica erizaba su piel desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta la coronilla. Muy a su pesar del momento, ella era una mujer comprometida hasta la medula con su trabajo. Reunió todo el valor que vagaba por ahí en algún lugar remoto de su sistema antes de abandonarse nuevamente en otro episodio de éxtasis entre ambos y retiró con gentileza a Kakashi –Debo vestirme… pero ¿podríamos vernos más tarde? si lo deseas por supuesto.- Se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

-Claro que te deseo… es decir estaré encantado de verte más tarde.- Se acomodó mejor en la cama, recorriendo a la chica con esa mirada que solo regala un hombre a una mujer cuando la encuentra la más hermosa en el mundo entero.

No era preciso decir que la desnudaba al mantener sus ojos fijos en ella, en efecto permanecía desnuda todavía. Su fina silueta apenas matizada con las discretas luces que acariciaban su tersa piel la hacían parecer una obra de arte, Kakashi se sintió celoso al desear recorrerla en toda su extensión sin dejar un solo centímetro de ella sin exploración al igual que esa luz.

Al advertir el escrutinio sobre su persona, Sakura miró de reojo a Kakashi y se enredó en una sábana en un inútil intento por ocultar su vergüenza. Era una mujer adulta, hecha y derecha, no una estudiante de bachillerato que se entregaba por primera vez. No era su costumbre besar, mucho menos involucrarse sexualmente con un hombre durante la primera cita, realmente era una ocasión inusual, y sin embrago sucedió de forma tan natural que ¿Por qué no?, era una mujer mayor y se permitió ese pequeño placer.

Se puso de pie junto a la cajonera donde guardaba su ropa interior, y torpemente tomó un conjunto con su mano libre. No estaba segura de cómo proceder con Kakashi ahí, devorándola con la mirada, disimulo su nerviosismo y respiro profundo. "Eres un adulto Sakura, tranquilízate" pensó.

-Déjame ayudarte.- soltó justo detrás de ella.

-Ugh, pe… ¿pero qué haces?- No se dio cuenta en que instante se había colado a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué parece que hago? Te ayudo a vestirte ¿no es obvio?- Le arrebató de las manos su ropa interior. Se agachó a su lado y extendió sus panties como cuando se asiste a un niño pequeño para el primer día de clases. El rostro de Sakura se mostraba desconcertado pero accedió a participar en el ligeramente pervertido juego de Kakashi, ella obedeció y adentró una de sus largas y pálidas piernas seguida después de la otra. Kakashi subió tortuosamente la prenda, muy despacio rozando maliciosamente la punta de sus dedos en ellas, hasta llegar a su cadera donde reposó sus manos. Trató de evitar el pensar en la imagen de la expresión de Kakashi contemplándole el trasero mientras hacia todo aquello, ni todas las trabas mentales del universo bastaron para hacerlo.

-La siguiente pieza por favor- percibió su cálido aliento al oído como un castigo.

Sakura apenas si respiraba, se negaba exhalar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, insegura de cómo comportarse. Kakashi tomó de las manos de Sakura la parte superior de su conjunto, pasó sus definidos brazos por encima de la trémula figura femenina y la rodeo, extendió su sostén frente a ella y lo acercó lo suficiente para cubrir sus senos sin tocarlos. Traviesamente su dedo pulgar tocó sutilmente la piel debajo del límite de su busto que caía elegantemente como una gota de agua suspendida sobre una hoja antes de precipitarse al suelo. Aquel fino toque le erizó la espina dorsal y cada vello corporal en su haber.

Retrajo sus brazos y pasó los tirantes sobre los blanquecinos hombros de Sakura. Para finalizar ajustó el broche del sujetador y dio por concluida su tarea.

-Estás lista.- se alejó con dirección a la cama, buscando sus propias ropas que yacían desperdigadas por toda la habitación.

-¡Que tonto eres!- tomo una almohada de su cama y la arrojó con fuerza sobre la cabeza de Kakashi. Realmente lo había disfrutado, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera un tonto. Al final quien llevaba las de perder era él quien delatado por su cuerpo evidentemente tendría que tomar una ducha fría más tarde.

-Y sin embargo estás aquí… con este tonto- Kakashi reía mientras se vestía. Cómo piezas de rompecabezas se calzaba una tras otra cada prenda que había usado la noche anterior.

La elección de Sakura para su suerte era extremadamente simple. Llegando a la clínica tendría que vestir su filipina y la típica bata blanca de hospital. Comparada con otras chicas podría considerarse afortunada en ese sentido, evitaba la perdida de minutos y horas preciosas mal invertidas en elegir el atuendo del día. Ambos se encontraban presentables, listos para salir.

-Es muy temprano para ti… podrías quedarte aquí un poco más si quieres.- Sugirió tímidamente.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. ¿Estaría mal si te llevo hoy al trabajo? Digo, es temprano tengo algo de tiempo y aun así podría regresar a casa después de dejarte para tomar una ducha… e ir a la oficina-

-De acuerdo-, se paró de puntillas y le besó en la mejilla -gracias.-

Tomaron sus pertenencias apresuradamente, no había tiempo para el desayuno, desecharon esa posibilidad al emplear su tiempo en jugueteos matutinos. Sakura tomó su bolso, sus llaves y fue la primera en salir, Kakashi tomó su cartera sacó las llaves de su auto y recordó algo fundamental –olvidé que no estaba en mi casa, ¿te importa esperar mientras vengo con el auto? Está solo a un par de calles- Sakura asintió y él salió disparado a través del pórtico.

-Prepararé un sándwich, mientras regresas- Entro de nuevo en la casa. Y así lo hizo, en un tiempo record de 40 segundos lo tenía hecho. Tomó de su frutero una manzana a la que propinó una mordida y corrió hacia la salida. Pudo avistar el auto de Kakashi, doblaba en la esquina al parecer en un tiempo record también.

-Perdona que no me baje- se estiró dificultosamente para abrir desde el interior.

-No te preocupes, se hace tarde- dijo casi lanzándose en el asiento del copiloto. – Otro día lo harás.- le sonrió al ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

¿Qué era aquella sensación creciente en su pecho, acaso… felicidad? -Tengo la sensación de estar pasando por alto, algo importante…- dijo Kakashi pensativamente, mientras sostenía la vista en el trayecto al conducir.

Sakura le siguió en la reflexión, y entonces lo dedujo - … Pakkun.-

* * *

 **Gracias x leer :D**


	10. La sala de espera

Gracias chicos por leer, a la gente linda que se toma el tiempo de dejarme un review. Me da mucho gusto tener un comentario de su parte. :D

 **La sala de espera**

* * *

No era un día muy diferente a cualquier otro en que se atiende una cantidad exorbitante de emergencias hospitalarias. Faltaba poco para terminar su turno; un día de relativa normalidad para ella, exceptuando al pequeño niño incontrolable al que le había retirado el yeso muy temprano por la mañana y para el medio día ya había regresado con el brazo fracturado en el mismo sitio. Las palabras _"guardar reposo"_ no parecen formar parte del vocabulario de los infantes. No sabía con quién estar más enojada, si con ella misma por no haber hecho suficientes recomendaciones al extremo de convertirse en una punzada en el trasero o con los padres inconscientes que le permitieron trepar a un árbol a su hijo en el primer día de retirar la férula.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar insistentemente dentro del bolsillo de su bata blanca, la jornada laboral estaba a pocos minutos de finalizar para alivio de su agotada humanidad, aunque aún había un par de pendientes por concluir y que siempre terminaba por atender fuera de horario; completar un par de expedientes y dar una que otra indicación al personal. Miró la pantalla de su dispositivo y concedería su atención dependiendo de quién estuviera al otro lado de la línea, no estaba dispuesta a interrumpir sus tareas para escuchar a una molesta e insistente señorita explicando una lista interminable de beneficios al cambiar de compañía telefónica; era Kakashi.

Noticias de esa índole son el pan de cada día en una profesión como la suya, y para estas alturas Sakura ya debía estar más que acostumbrada para reaccionar de la forma más adecuada, con la cabeza fría y en absoluta calma. Desafortunadamente esa lógica es difícil de llevar a la práctica cuando se trata de nuestros seres queridos, lo descubrió al escuchar lo que él tenía que decir en aquella llamada. La sangre le bajó de un jalón hasta los talones al oír sus palabras. Estuvo a nada de arrojar un portapapeles atiborrado de notas y un par de expedientes en la recepción del hospital para marcharse de inmediato. Su sentido común le ajustó para ofrecer algunas explicaciones breves a un par de enfermeras con las que se encontró en el pasillo, corrió hacia su casillero para tomar sus pertenencias y partió del edificio.

No tuvo oportunidad para cambiarse la ropa, se dirigió hacia la calle y paró el primer taxi disponible, abordó como alma que lleva el diablo y apresuró al conductor a su destino.

El segundero del reloj colgado en la pared avanzaba cada vez más lento para tortura de Kakashi, quien se limitaba a contemplarlo en silencio, como si mantener la mirada fija en las manecillas sirviera para obligarlo a avanzar con mayor rapidez. Ironías de la vida, las horas vuelan cuando te diviertes y la estás pasando bien; pero cuando te encuentras en espera de algo importante esa velocidad desaparece para convertirse en un caracol viejo y enfermo. Kakashi permanecía en su lugar con la tranquilidad de una estatua de piedra, sentado sobre una silla plástica.

El sonido del chillido de unos pasos apresurados derrapando a través del pasillo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento –Sakura- al levantar el rostro pudo verla ahí, apurada de llegar a su encuentro lo antes posible, con la cara toda roja por el esfuerzo. –Kakashi- dijo con voz apagada, el aire le faltaba, tomó entonces una pausa inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante para poner sus manos sobre sus propias rodillas, jalando el tan necesario oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Él colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura –En verdad no tenías por qué venir ahora mismo- le dijo tranquilamente. Comprendía perfectamente que no pudiera acompañarlo en ese momento debido al trabajo y porque seguramente estaría agotada después de su turno, él solo había llamado para ponerla al tanto de la situación. Verla llegar así con tanta prisa, con evidente preocupación en su semblante, le sugería que tal vez Pakkun y él eran más importantes para ella de lo que imaginaba, existía la posibilidad de estar equivocado pero le reconfortó pensar así. Admitía que la presencia de Sakura junto a él le proporcionaba un enorme alivio y necesitaba eso por ahora.

-¿Cómo… cómo se encuentra?- preguntó ahogadamente, (definitivamente su condición física necesitaba mejorar, pensaría en eso después) pero por fin podía articular palabras.

No sabía cómo expresarse correctamente pero se limitó a repetir la misma información que el médico le había dado antes de ingresarlo- Van a tomarle un par de radiografías para ver dónde está la obstrucción y tomar una decisión sobre lo que procede, ahora mismo lo han estabilizado, en cuanto revisen las placas nos avisaran. No me han permitido pasar ni yo he querido hacerlo- tomó asiento y Sakura siguió su ejemplo.

-Todo estará bien Kakashi, es un perro fuerte y saludable eso cuenta mucho a la hora de cualquier intervención quirúrgica, estoy segura de que las posibilidades son muy buenas- Sakura no estaba del todo segura de lo que acababa de decir, aunque básicamente las bases de la medicina humana y la veterinaria son similares, si se equivocaba no sabría cómo mirar de nuevo a la cara al hombre sentado a su lado. Sus manos cobraron voluntad propia y buscaron con desesperación las de Kakashi enredando los dedos entre los suyos –Confía en mí, todo estará bien-e intentó sonreír, en el fondo ella también estaba perturbada y tenía miedo.

Él asintió -Gracias- y apretó sus manos.

Contuvo unos segundos la respiración y luego como una bola de pelos atascada en la garganta de un gato que lucha por salir, abrió la boca -Si tienes ganas de llorar, adelante puedes hacerlo no voy a juzgarte- su voz se achicaba cada vez más en una queja- es decir… sé que algunas personas podrían pensar "hey sólo se trata de un perro" no es para tanto- los ojos de Sakura de repente se tornaron cristalinos y mordía su labio con ansiedad- digo no es como si se tratara de un papá o una mamá o incluso de una tía lejana- para asombro de Kakashi una lucha interior pareció desatarse en el interior de la joven y él tenía asiento en primera fila-después de todo solo se trata de una bola de pelos, que babea tu cara, se come tu comida, duerme en tu cama, hace popó en tu jardín y…y… ¡y te recibe en casa como si fueras la persona más importante de todo el cochino mundo!.- sollozó.

Kakashi la miraba con los ojos cuadrados, ¿Cómo se supone que debía responder a eso? –Sakura… ¿te encuentras bien?- afianzó el agarre de sus manos. De pronto se sintió consternado y confundido.

-Sí, sí, ¡claro! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- giró su cara para verlo, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas a un ápice de desbordarse, la nariz y las mejillas enrojecidas. Claramente había hecho un gran esfuerzo por mantener al margen sus emociones, para reprimir sus sentimientos… y falló garrafalmente.

-Ya veo.- Se acercó a ella y la estrechó contra su pecho rodeándola con los brazos. –Tranquila- comenzó a acariciar su cabello tiernamente deslizando sus dedos a través de las rosadas hebras de su corta melena.

Sakura resguardaba muy escondido dentro de ella un miedo secreto: el temor a la pérdida. Veía casi a diario buenas personas que perdían a los que amaban por diferentes razones; a veces por enfermedad, en otras ocasiones a causa de lamentables accidentes o imprudencias de terceros. Nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a la expresión en sus caras al dar la trágica noticia. Nunca se volvía más sencillo.

Era una mujer muy fuerte, pero no era dura. Por mucho que se resistía, la empatía hacia las personas la rebasaba al final y no habiendo experimentado jamás nada parecido, temía que su lugar en la fila estuviera más próximo, que llegara su turno de perder. No tenía idea de cómo manejarlo, ignoraba como la gente soportaba y superaba el dolor. Se trataba de un perro, ¿no? ¿Era para tanto?, la respuesta era afirmativa. Pakkun había mitigado esa soledad que tanto había negado sentir. Con Pakkun y Kakashi en su vida, el lastre de la lejanía de su familia y amigos se desvanecía.

-Yo, lo lamento… enserio- restregó su rostro en la camisa de Kakashi limpiando lágrimas y mocos indistintamente, refugiada como animalito indefenso fundiéndose con sus ropas cuyo aroma resultaba extrañamente sosegador, para su suerte. –He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de personas que veo constantemente perder a sus seres queridos y aunque imagino lo difícil que puede llegar a ser, nunca me había sentido tan cerca de esa sensación como ahora, es ridículo lo sé. Y sé que parezco una completa idiota llorando así por ese sacó de pulgas-. Estaba genuinamente preocupada porque algo saliera mal y la superaba el miedo irracional (aunque bien justificado) de que el animal muriera.

-Ya veo- la separó lentamente de él. –Sabes, cuando mamá murió y a los pocos años papá se quitó la vida- tragó saliva- Tomé la decisión de jamás tener o dejar entrar a mi vida a nada ni a nadie que eventualmente pudiera perder. Te confieso que cuando conocí a Pakkun estuve tentado a llevarlo a un albergue donde alguien más se hiciera cargo de él y pasar de largo de esa responsabilidad que implica el compromiso o involucrarte. Siempre fue más conveniente para mí no comenzar relaciones o establecer vínculos con alguien, aquello de formar lazos ¿comprendes? Era mucho más fácil simplemente no volver a exponerme al riesgo de la perdida, pero es una vida muy solitaria y ¿sabes qué? –con suavidad limpió las lágrimas que escurrían una tras otra recorriendo las mejillas de la chica, ella negó despacio con la cabeza.

-Luego te conocí… entendí que la felicidad no sirve de nada si no hay nadie con quien compartirla- le sonrió- Tengo a Pakkun y ahora estás aquí junto a mí, compartiendo esto también, no podría estar más agradecido de eso- la abrazó de nuevo con fuerza.

Sakura se sintió avergonzada, este hombre conocía mejor que cualquiera lo que significaba la perdida, se sintió tonta e infantil. Tal vez el estrés del día o las emociones contenidas durante demasiado tiempo vieron la oportunidad de escapar en ese instante, en verdad le importaba el perro o Kakashi, ya no estaba segura. -Perdóname, no tenía idea sobre lo de tus padres. Se supone que yo venía con el propósito de brindarte soporte a ti y mírame- se aferró a él.

-Estás aquí ¿Qué más apoyo puedo pedir?- le dijo al oído.

Esas palabras llenaron su corazón de consuelo y paz -Siento haber embarrado de mocos y baba tu camisa- quiso aguantar una risita.

Kakashi no pudo evitar reír- no te preocupes, la lavarás más tarde- en ese momento, el aire en la sala de espera se volvió más ligero y respirable.

El sonido de la puerta de uno de los consultorios cercanos abriéndose captó la atención de ambos, trayéndolos de regreso a la realidad -¿Dueños de Pakkun?- preguntó una joven mujer rubia, la cual vestía filipina hecha de tela estampada con dibujos de gatitos, que sostenía una pila de papeles.

-Nosotros-. Respondieron juntos.

-Verán, Pakkun presenta un cuerpo extraño alojado en su tracto gastrointestinal. Sé que suena grave pero no se inquieten, lo es cuando no es tratado a tiempo, en realidad es más común de lo que se imaginan. A menudo perros y gatos suelen tragar objetos. Se sorprenderían de la variedad de rarezas que hemos encontrado en algunos. La mala noticia es que habrá necesidad de operar-.

– ¿Hay una buena?- El rostro de ambos se tensó, e inconscientemente se tomaron de la mano.

-No hay perforación intestinal y eso es bastante bueno. Ya lo estamos preparando para la cirugía, si no hay complicaciones no tomará demasiado tiempo y podrán pasar a verlo, aunque estará sedado. Los veré más tarde- se despidió cordialmente dándoles la espalda, no parecía engañarlos al respecto su expresión tranquila les inspiró confianza, miraron como se retiraba por el pasillo de la sala de espera.

-Sakura…- la miró de reojo.

-¿sí?- contestó en un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Ya comiste algo?-No ganaban nada con estar ahí preocupados, después de todo solo les restaba confiar en que todo saldría bien. Las tristezas con el estómago lleno eran más llevaderas y además extrañaba verla, deseaba pasar tiempo con ella aunque ese no era el escenario que hubiera querido.

Sakura estaba más relajada, la charla tan íntima con Kakashi y la explicación de la veterinaria habían surtido su efecto -No, ¿y tú?-

-Tampoco, ven vayamos a cenar… yo invito- caminaron juntos en dirección a la salida tomados de la mano.

-Se ve linda cuando llora Dra. Haruno- murmuró.

-Oh cállate- le dio un codazo.


	11. Buenos vecinos

Este capítulo es algo así cómo el relleno infinito de Naruto, pero hay una buena razón, lo prometo

* * *

 **Buenos Vecinos**

* * *

En la expresión de Sakura se dibujaba alguna clase de acertijo. Uno podía mirarla y no saber exactamente cómo interpretar sus gestos, cambiaban de un instante a otro modificando completamente su rostro. ¿Podía estar enojada o preocupada, acaso triste o desconcertada? Existía también la posibilidad de que fuera una mezcla matizada de un poco de todo, adicionada con una ligera pizca de repulsión; lo cual era raro para una mujer tan comprensiva como ella. Era difícil adivinar lo que cruzaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

Desde la perspectiva incrédula de la chica ni remotamente parecía "algo" apetitoso. Nada en la forma de aquella "cosa", ya sea en su color o su textura sugería que podía ser un bocadillo sabroso para comerlo a la hora de la merienda. Y sin embargo él lo había hecho. Por el contrario, se veía más bien insípido y desagradable, aunque probablemente mucho tenía que ver el hecho de que hubiera permanecido por horas alojado en el intestino de un perro.

Miraba una y otra vez la más o menos cilíndrica forma de apariencia porosa sobre la palma de la mano de la joven veterinaria. No era que la sorprendiera, durante la rotación en pediatría con frecuencia era testigo de casos en los que un solo segundo era suficiente para llevarse a la boca una brillante moneda u objeto colorido de pequeñas dimensiones como un botón para terminar en urgencias poco tiempo después. En la gran mayoría de los casos, bastaba con esperar algunas horas y dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso (con un poquito de ayuda extra por parte de algún laxante) pues eventualmente todo lo que entra tiene que salir. ¿Pero una incisión en el vientre por un cochino pedazo de corcho acartonado y viejo?

-Para una raza de mayor tamaño probablemente podríamos haber esperado a que lo arrojara por sí solo, pero para un perro de la talla de Pakkun era necesario hacer una intervención antes de que se presentaran complicaciones más serias- Depositó en una bolsita de plástico el desfigurado objeto.

Sakura y Kakashi permanecían de pie, junto a la superficie metálica donde su amigo canino permanecía quieto, aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Sakura acariciaba su pelaje suavemente, quizá él podía sentirla ahí. Realmente no estaba molesta con el perro, solo muy preocupada. De verdad no deseaba perderlo y experimento un temor genuino de que muriera. Verlo reposando tan tranquilo le proporcionó cierta paz, aunque era una visión abismalmente opuesta al Pakkun de siempre, tan vivaracho y lleno de energía. Estaba acostumbrada a sus babosas y peludas demostraciones de afecto. Confiaba en volver a ver esa colita agitarse incesantemente lo más pronto posible.

-Entendemos eso- respondió Kakashi- ¿Cuándo podremos llevarlo a casa?- posó su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.

-¿podría ser hoy?- interrumpió Sakura- soy médico y podría ofrecerle los cuidados post-operatorios que necesite- esperanzada de obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

-Me temo que eso no será posible. Permanecerá en observación, para cualquier eventualidad. En caso de una hemorragia tendríamos que intervenirlo de urgencia. Pero si les soy sincera fue una cirugía muy limpia y todo se hizo correctamente. La recuperación de Pakkun depende absolutamente de él a partir de este momento y de ustedes al llevarlo a casa. Por favor confíen en mí, estará bien- explicó la veterinaria de manera conciliadora y gentil. La mujer comprendía su sentir, en la opinión de algunas personas solo se trata de perros o gatos, pero para otros se trata de la vida de un ser querido, tan preciada como la de un hermano o hijo.

Ambos tocaron con delicadeza la redonda y pequeña cabeza, rascando sus orejas con suavidad, era la hora de despedirse. La veterinaria tomó a Pakkun y lo colocó dentro de una jaula de apariencia nada cómoda (para gusto de Kakashi) en la que pasaría la noche.

-Volveremos mañana, gracias por todo- se despidió Kakashi quien caminó hacia la salida, seguido de Sakura.

Como buenos y maduros adultos que eran ninguno de los dos había establecido los términos de su naciente relación. ¿Era anticuado para la época? ¿Tenían siquiera una relación? Tal vez. Las cosas habían sucedido entre los dos de una manera tan natural cómo la hierba que crece en el campo, que ninguno se molestó en definir lo que sucedía entre ambos.

Cada uno gozaba de su espacio personal y el otro lo respetaba; en el plano de lo hipotético. No obstante ya se tomaban algunas confianzas no muy apropiadas para el sentido estricto de una amistad, y aun así no tan comprometedoras como para entrar en la denominación de un noviazgo. ¿Ambos estaban en la edad de jugar a los noviecitos o eso ya estaba pasado de moda? Kakashi era un hombre chapado a la antigua en algunos aspectos, como asumir el rol de caballero frente a una dama, hacerse cargo, cuidar a la chica. Y en el otro extremo de la línea se encontraba Sakura que se había visto forzada por las circunstancias a crecer rápidamente y hacerse cargo de sí misma desde siempre por su propio bien.

Kakashi tenía miedo de apresurarse a sacar conclusiones anticipadas. Si mal no recordaba ella solo permanecería en esa ciudad mientras terminaba su especialidad y no estaba seguro de cuando sería eso. Nunca de los nunca había avanzado tanto en una relación con alguna mujer. El grado de intimidad que ahora alcanzaba con Sakura y no en un sentido sexual lo preocupaba seriamente.

Recogerla del trabajo, comer juntos en casa, llevar a Pakkun a pasear al parque, disfrutar de una noche de películas, una tarde de charla en un café… ¿Qué demonios era eso? Sakura tampoco comentaba nada al respecto, Kakashi se preguntaba en silencio si ella compartía sus preocupaciones ¿ella sentía algo significativo por él? Tal vez ellos dos solo eran… buenos vecinos.

Vecinos que se abrazan, vecinos que se apoyan, vecinos que tocan a la puerta del otro pidiendo amablemente una taza de azúcar, vecinos que preparan la comida juntos, que hacen el amor… algo no encajaba del todo bien en ese panorama.

Siempre es más sencillo esquivar algunos temas, más aún cuando no tenemos certeza. Evitar el asunto o ignorar intencionalmente la situación parecía ser la zona más segura en la cual permanecer por ahora, ninguno de los dos iba a arruinarlo si todo marchaba bien.

Kakashi tomó la mano de Sakura mientras caminaban juntos hacia el estacionamiento -¿Por qué no pasamos esta noche juntos? Te ves cansada, podría prepararte la cena ¿un baño de sales aromáticas tal vez?-

-¿uhm?- volteó a mirarlo como si le hablara en chino mandarín – ¿tienes idea de lo mal que suena eso de las sales aromáticas? Demasiado femenino, diría yo.-

-No es que yo compre ese tipo de cosas, sabes- se excusó y aclaró la garganta antes de corregir- son de ese tipo de regalos que te da la empresa en las fiesta de fin de año, en una cesta con un moño y todo, uno tiende a aceptarlas por cortesía- giró su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Cómo esa cesta de disculpas que me enviaste la primera vez por lo de Pakkun?- preguntó acompañada de una risita burlona.

-Ya, ya. No hay nada de malo en que alguien desarrolle gusto por ello- abrió la puerta del auto invitando a Sakura a abordar.

-Te vez igual o más agotado que yo- esperó que Kakashi subiera para abrochar su cinturón de seguridad.

-No es una competencia por lo que sé- encendió el auto al subir.

Ella se estiró hacía él hasta besarle dulcemente la comisura de los labios. Murmuró en voz baja muy cerca de su rostro –Acepto la invitación, pero no cocinaremos, ordenaremos la comida… y una cosa más-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tendrás que tallar mi espalda- ronroneó en su oído.

* * *

 **Nota:** Pues aquí reportándome, gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un review y a los que siguen la historia desde el anonimato. Lilith Mun Senshi cree que podría escribir un buen lemon, la verdad no sé si me salga jajajaja pero lo intentaré. Así que el próximo capítulo, pues… será un lemon. Super sexy y jugoso lemon. Tristemente sé que no van a querer leerlo, porque a nadie le gusta el lemon ¿cierto?

*Lagrimas hay en mis Ojos*


	12. Desdibujando las sombras

Pasaba por aquí y pensé -¡Hey hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo esta historia!- Jajaja no es cierto. Me costó un montón de trabajo escribir este capítulo. No se me da el Lemon por más y más que lo intento. Es 18+ por si desean saltarlo. Mil gracias a los poquitos ( pero de excelente calidad ) reviews que me han dejado, enserio me llegan al corazón -sniff- Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya conocen el resto. Gracias por seguir la historia. :D

* * *

 **Desdibujando las Sombras**

* * *

El sonido de llaves chocando contra una superficie de madera era el único sonido audible en esa sala de estar. Sakura se detuvo un segundo después de dar un par de pasos hacia el interior de la casa. La habitación era apenas iluminada por la luz proveniente de las lámparas del vecindario que se colaba a través de delgadas cortinas de organza . Previamente habían hecho una breve escala en casa de Sakura para recoger ropa limpia y efectos personales. Mientras removía cajones y recorría ganchos de ropa en el armario escogiendo qué prendas llevaría consigo, dos cuestiones importantes rondaban en su cabeza. La primera era si estaba empacando la ropa apropiada para la ocasión; debía ser casual, pero no tanto como las fachas que solía usar los días de asueto cuando se dedicaba a las labores domesticas. Como esa camisa holgada de hace más de una década con un estampado de lo que en tiempos mejores debió ser un gato. Así mismo no debía ser tan elegante que rayara en lo ridículo o quizá incluso en lo vulgar.

No era en realidad un encuentro romántico, tan solo pasaría la noche con Kakashi para acompañarse, y procurarse ese apoyo moral tan necesario por los recientes acontecimientos. Tampoco era como sí no hubiesen pasado antes una velada juntos. Simplemente no quería usar algo que enviara las señales equivocadas. La segunda y no menos importante cuestión era ¿qué estaba sucediendo entre ella y él? de pronto se veía a si misma empacando para ir directo a la casa (con muy altas posibilidades de ir también a la cama y no precisamente para dormir) de un hombre con el que no tenía nada claros los parámetros de su interacción a nivel personal.

Si no fuera por Pakkun, ni siquiera se habría imaginado intimando con él en ese sentido, por lo menos no en esa época especifica de su vida. Se preguntaba en silencio si él habría puesto sus ojos en ella con esa intensión de haber coincidido por casualidad en la calle mientras sacaban la basura un sábado por la mañana después de una resaca o con el semblante agotado que últimamente se había instalado en su cara resultado de sus largas jornadas en el hospital.

Se abrazó a si misma por unos segundos con su mochila al hombro mientras permanecía de pie. "Eres una mujer adulta Sakura" se estaba convirtiendo en un mantra recurrente que sosegaba cualquier intento de auto sabotaje por parte de esa pequeña chiquilla puritana que aún se resistía a desvanecerse en el interior de su psique. Aquella del tiempo pasado, en que creía que una mujer solo debe entregarse al hombre que una ama, y ¿porqué no? al primer amor. Que el amor y el sexo siempre están estrechamente vinculados. En ese universo paralelo en el que era inconcebible la existencia del uno sin el otro. Toda esa ilusión ingenua y naturalmente infantil que con el tiempo se desvanece al acercase la adultez. Aquella maraña mental que impide que un hombre o una mujer disfruten del placer físico tan solo por que puede hacerse, de manera independiente y sin afectos de por medio.

Un par de brazos la cubrieron rodeando la curva de su cintura. El cálido aliento de Kakashi en su oreja acarició su piel y Sakura soltó un suspiro de asombro -¿Te encuentras bien?- Le apretó contra él, pero ella no dijo nada. Tan solo colocó su mochila en el piso.

Sacudió la cabeza indecisa por un momento, pensando en una respuesta creíble que alejara cualquier duda razonable por parte de Kakashi del verdadero estado en que se encontraba -Pensaba en Pakkun... -dijo en un suave murmullo- me hubiera gustado poder traerlo con nosotros y cuidarlo en casa.- Lo cual no era del todo mentira, de verdad se había preocupado mucho por el perro y le extrañaba.

Él descanso su barbilla sobre su hombro -lo sé, pero debemos admitir que el permanecer ahí por esta noche era lo mejor para él y por mucho lo más sensato-. La delgada figura de Sakura en la oscuridad se pegó a su cuerpo un poco más, incluso con cierta ternura.

La sensación de ser realmente pequeña en comparación a él, era extrañamente nueva y maravillosa. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró su aroma -Lo entiendo, es solo que...- era tan agradable permanecer ahí junto a él de ese modo. Kakashi poseía un talento especial para hacerle perder el hilo de sus conversaciones si se lo proponía. -Me apena que pase la noche en esa jaula, aunque sinceramente no es muy distinto de lo que pasa la gente en el hospital. Debería estar aquí ahora mismo, dejando manchas de saliva y pelos sobre mi almohada-.

Kakashi sonrió -lo sé...- murmuró. Quedamente se atrevió a besar la pálida y tersa piel del cuello de la chica, haciéndole cosquillas. Se enderezó y se giró para quedar contra su pecho sin soltarse de su agarre y levantó su rostro buscando sus ojos de apariencia siempre cansada. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿No tendríamos que estar preparando la cena o algo así?- Deslizó sus manos por debajo de su camisa. Se encogió temerosa de su físico que parecía tan imponente en ese instante, la musculatura definida de su pecho, su piel tibia.

Él acercó con lentitud su rostro al de ella para besar su frente, suave y dulcemente rozó contra ella sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos. Y cuando él le dijo en un suspiro de aliento -Eres hermosa...Sakura- algo en su interior se estremeció disipando toda resistencia que haya podido oponer un par de horas antes. Ese remolino de ideas que giraba en su cabeza y que tanto la confundía hizo una pausa indefinida. Podía ser un efecto temporal por su presencia, como las drogas, pero justo ahora carecía de importancia. Abandonó sin dejar lugar a la duda cualquier pensamiento que no fuera entregarse entera. Toda ella sin reservas tan solo para él. Estiró sus delgados brazos envolviendo el cuello de Kakashi, enredando sus dedos en los platinados cabellos, acariciando su nuca. Entonces decidió besarlo. Sin palabras acordaron amarse (aunque no en el sentido estricto de la palabra) por esa noche.

Al principio era un beso débil pero cariñoso, como una gentil caricia. Paulatinamente se fue transformando hasta convertirse en un profundo y húmedo contacto entre ambos. Separaban sus bocas solo para permitir la entrada de la lengua perteneciente al otro. Su beso era como las olas de mar que se alzan en un instante y al siguiente revientan con fuerza en la orilla de la playa. Cada movimiento cargado de una deliciosa intensidad.

Kakashi deslizó sus manos bordeando la silueta de la espalda de Sakura con la yema de sus dedos hasta detenerse en el limite de sus nalgas. ¿Donde había quedado su sentido común? Sakura era una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra. ¿porque se aprovechaba de ella?¿en verdad lo hacía? Se sentía como si lo hiciera. No, ambos eran adultos. Ella parecía dejarse ir de sus besos y sus toques de manera natural, sin forzarla. Una pequeña parte de su ser le gritaba que todo aquello estaba mal. Se había saltado esos indispensables capítulos de una relación o noviazgo normal en los que por lo general existen ciertas etapas que se esperan. No hubo una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, un enorme ramo de rosas o si quiera una tarjeta postal con un mensaje cursi de una tienda departamental para pedirle que fueran algo más. Él deseaba ser algo más en su vida. Apenas la conocía, pero lo poco que había vislumbrado de ella semanas atrás era suficiente para que él supiera lo maravillosa que era la vida con ella incluida. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo más se quedaría en la ciudad, evitaba a toda costa pensar en la posibilidad de que su estadía terminara y ella se marchara dejando el vecindario, el trabajo, a Pakkun y sobre todo... a él.

Algo parecido al dolor se alojaba en su pecho cada vez que se asomaba esa incierta pero inevitable posibilidad. Entre las sombras y en el presente estaba ahí con él, aferrada a su pecho; eso le bastaba por ahora. Definitivamente en algún momento debía sincerarse y aclarar sus sentimientos con Sakura, pero ese momento no sería ese.

Kakashi deslizó sus manos por la curvatura de las nalgas de Sakura, pero continúo recorriendo el camino hasta sus muslos. Sakura comprendió sus intensiones cuando en un movimiento la elevó del suelo. Cargándola a horcajadas enredó sus piernas a la cintura de él. Dejar de besarse no estaba contemplado. Torpemente caminaba con destino al sofá más cercano, no había tiempo que perder.

¿Para qué encender la luz? A tientas en la oscuridad consiguió dar con el escurridizo mueble. Despacio depositó a Sakura sobre el, recargando su cabeza en la mullida superficie de un cojín. Solo entonces se separaron. Se permitió hacer un pausa para contemplar su rostro. La débil luz que atravesaba la habitación revelaba algunas facciones de su rostro, labios carnosos trémulos de tanto besar, su pequeña y respingada nariz. Había un agudo brillo casi metálico en sus ojos jade que ahora mismo lucían como un par de profundas y misteriosas lagunas. Ya no estaba seguro de quien seducía a quien, se sintió acongojado.

En un arrebato de iniciativa ella tiró del limite de su camisa, levantándola hasta donde le fue posible. Kakashi terminó de sacársela de encima por su cuenta. Fastidiado de pensar, la besó casi con brusquedad, pero ella le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo. Tendida sobre el sofá apretaba las caderas de Kakashi con sus rodillas. Él se alejó de su cara buscando sus pechos, arrebujándose contra ellos, cogiéndole los pezones por encima de la blusa en pequeñas mordidas.

-¿Me deseas?- preguntó ella, su entrecortada respiración delataba su excitación.

-Si- contestó él. Esa sola pregunta proveniente de Sakura encendió algo en su espíritu como un reguero de pólvora que desató un incendio dentro de sí. Se volvió infinitamente deseable para él y su ser se inundó de una intensa necesidad de ella, de su belleza, de su dulzura. Ella lo había atravesado e invadido su sistema. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sumergirse en su cuerpo, empaparse de el.

Desabotonó los jeans de Sakura y hábilmente se deshizo de ellos escurriéndolos fuera de sus piernas, dejándola nada más que en la exquisita ropa interior que usaba. Ella tomó de su mano y la llevó hacia su propio sexo. Disimulando su asombro él la escabulló debajo del encaje que cubría su intimidad, deslizándo sus largos dedos en su liquido interior.

Era indispensable para él descubrir el resto de su piel. Le abrió la blusa casi con desesperación, levantando su sostén, dejando sus erguidos pechos expuestos. Eran pequeños y hermosos; cada curva de su cuerpo era una obra de arte, los apretó suavemente entre las palmas de sus manos por un momento antes de llevarlos a su boca. Su lengua los lamía fervientemente mientras ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos y el calor que sentía se extendía en su vientre. Sakura sintió su pene erguirse contra ella.

La palpitante erección aprisionada por la tela de sus pantalones en algún momento había sido liberada sin que lo notara. Con imperiosa urgencia, le hizo a un lado las bragas. Ella se abrió para él. La penetró entonces con asombrosa fuerza y decisión, con un estremecimiento que fue como morir y nacer de nuevo. Se rindió entonces. Se atrevió a olvidar todos sus temores. Ni siquiera intentó contener el ahogado gemido que escapó de su garganta. La sensación era realmente espléndida.

El vaivén del movimiento de sus caderas lo llevaba a hundirse en ella tanto como podía . El interior de Sakura lo aprisionaba cada vez que se sumergía en sus profundidades, llevándolos cada vez más allá, alejándose, perdiéndose juntos. De pronto en una creciente y estremecedora convulsión la llenó. Se sintió tocada en la fibra más sensible. Le sobrevino el orgasmo que la consumió y luego lentamente se desvaneció. Sus manos descendieron tímidamente por su espalda apretando la redondez de sus nalgas. Ella se apretujó más contra él sintiendo la lenta y firme erección todavía en su interior.

El corazón de Sakura golpeaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho mientras él jadeaba contra su oído. -Te quiero- susurró ella con firmeza.

-¿Si?- dijo él, confundido.

-Por favor, bésame.- suplicó.

Se inclinó en un intento de beso, restregando sus mejillas contra ella -No me dejes, nunca.- Su corazón se derritió en su interior ante la brutal honestidad de sus palabras. Nuevamente retomó el ritmo de sus penetraciones, cada estocada más poderosa que la anterior. Ahora su cuerpo entero tembló derramándose en ella. Profirió un gemido inconsciente tendiendo su peso cubierto en sudor encima de ella, apoyado en sus codos cuidadosamente, para no aplastarla. Recibiendo la llegada de una inexplicable paz. Se limitó a buscar en silencio su boca para besarla, retirando cariñosamente mechones de cabello color rosa adheridos a su rostro.

Sintió una mezcla de culpa y agradecimiento simultáneamente. Si no fuera por Pakkun jamás habría conocido a Sakura. Si no fuera por el incidente del tapón de corcho; tampoco estaría estacionado entre las placenteras piernas de Sakura. Pensaría después en ello con más detenimiento. Le debía eso a su fiel amigo.

No dijeron nada después de eso. Permanecieron juntos abrazados, con la ropa a medio quitar recostados en el sillón. Con la frágil luz del alumbrado de la calle acariciándoles la piel, desdibujando las sombras.

* * *

Hey, espero haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer :D


	13. Es Invierno

Es Invierno. - Oh Dios... sí así. Justo ahí... ¡sí!- No pudo hacer otra cosa más que retorcerse en su lugar sobre el mullido sillón, aferrándose a un cojín como la vida misma se escapara de sus manos. Relamiéndose los labios exhaló en un quejido semejante a un suplica algo parecido a las palabras. Hizo una larga pausa mientras se recomponía de la sensación que le sobrecogía. Buscó su rostro y habló por fin después de un breve momento- ¿Podrías hacerme eso toda la vida, por favor?- Posó su mirada llorosa de cachorro abandonado en ese par de ojos lánguidos clavados en los suyos que evidentemente delataban la inmensa satisfacción (además de un ego muy inflado) por el placer proporcionado a la dama de cabellos rosados que yacía como mantequilla derretida frente a él en aparente éxtasis.

Tocó la punta de su nariz, meditativo cerro sus ojos unos segundos -¿Toda la vida?... umm eso es demasiado tiempo hasta para un hombre con habilidades tan extraordinarias como las mías si lo piensas bien. Probablemente terminaría fundido si lo hiciera tan solo el resto de este día.

\- Sakura infló sus cachetes y golpeó su hombro en señal de molestia - Que tonto eres, es simplemente una expresión-

A cambió él sencillamente le sonrió con la mirada. Oculto entre los pliegues de esa ridícula bufanda que él insistía tanto en usar, que muy a su pesar de las cientos de veces que ella había manifestado cuanto la detestaba, él continuaba usándola. Alguna ocasión consideró el desaparecerla, pero las mentiras no eran su fuerte. Seguramente terminaría descubierta tarde o temprano, era mejor no correr riesgos innecesarios. Se limitaría a esperar secretamente tener la suerte de que él la olvidara en alguna parte o la robara alguien con peor sentido de la moda que Kakashi.

Apretó una vez más entre sus callosas manos la planta de los delicados pies de la joven mujer-No se diga más.. tus deseos son ordenes- continúo entonces masajeando sus pies.

Lo que debía ser una pacifica jornada de trabajo, se había transformado de manera inesperada en un desfile de narices rojas y goteantes, acompañado de un coro de toses, estornudos y fiebres. Una larga lista de síntomas que incluían toda la parafernalia de los resfriados comunes debido a un brote de influenza estacional por la temporada invernal. Sakura había corrido todo el día de aquí para allá atendiendo las demandas de madres preocupadas, niños llorones, ancianitos que al hablar de sus síntomas la remontaban al año de mil novecientos no sé que década al contar cada detalle de todo su historial médico. Ahí en ese solo sitio podía encontrarse con un amplio espectro de personalidades desesperantes. Y ella tan comprometida como era, escuchaba y atendía cada una de las exigencias de sus pacientes a quienes siempre correspondía con una cálida sonrisa.

Por otra parte sus píes llevaban la cuenta exacta de cada paso extra que les habían obligado a dar y cobrarían una factura muy alta por cada centímetro adicional recorrido, para la cual no contaba con crédito.

Afortunadamente la vida era generosa con ella a pesar de la tónica de su día. En su camino se hallaba un hombre talentoso de cabellos platinados, poseedor de un par de manos habilidosas que al llegar a casa y quejarse por teléfono de la jornada infernal, inmediatamente se presentó a su puerta con panecillos calientes y té.

Acarició su cara -Eres muy dulce ¿lo sabías?-

Tomó asiento junto a ella para abrazarla y se hundió despacio en el sofá - Apenas hace un momento acabas de llamarme tonto- se burló. Tenía un buen punto al respecto.

Una bolita de pelos enrollada en sí misma reposaba apacible en el otro extremo de la sala, resoplando una y otra vez a través de esa oscura naricita. Desde su cirugía y recuperación no se le había visto mejor. Su apetito y vitalidad regresaron a la normalidad, tanto como su habito de mordisquear objetos.

Para fortuna de todos Kakashi y Sakura se habían vuelto mucho más cuidadosos al no dejar a su alcance nada lo suficientemente atractivo para ser ingerido por él. La última experiencia tuvo efectos interesantes en cada uno de ellos. Por una parte los preocupó demasiado y ambos reconsideraron su lista de prioridades y expectativas en la vida en algunos aspectos muy básicos. Se convirtieron en algo mucho más que buenos vecinos, se podría decir que vivieron juntos un par de semanas durante la recuperación de Pakkun por la facilidad de cuidar de él. De alguna manera se las ingeniaron para saltar ese paso en el que se define que tipo de relación se desarrolla entre dos adultos en esas circunstancias. Pero ninguno de ellos parecía tener prisa hasta que el teléfono de Sakura comenzó a repicar.

Sacó de su bolsillo el aparato con rapidez para atender la llamada entrante. Un número desconocido aparecía en la pantalla, dudó un poco en contestar pero al final se decidió a hacerlo pues podía tratarse de una emergencia -Si, diga?... ¿Na... Naruto?- tartamudeó.

Kakashi no lograba descifrar las expresiones en el rostro de Sakura ¿confundida?¿asustada?¿molesta? cual de todas ellas. Derepente la chica estalló en carcajadas como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del año y se puso de pie a la velocidad del rayo. Automáticamente él, se volvió invisible.

Ella hablaba y hablaba sin detenerse. Algo sobre una visita a la ciudad, algo sobre haber extraviado su número de contacto. Y un sin fin de parloteo del que sólo lograba comprender... bueno, la verdad nada.

Su estomago fue invadido lentamente por una sensación un poco incómoda a la que no estaba seguro de en qué categoría se debía clasificar. La comida no le había caído mal estaba seguro. Una sola idea detonó el fenómeno siguiente: "Sakura tiene más mundo que tú, no eres el único" Como hilo de media los pensamientos le vinieron uno a uno como un puñado de gente pretendiendo salir por una puerta estrecha al mismo tiempo a mitad de una contingencia. ¿Quién era ese tal Naruto y qué era en la vida de Sakura? Nunca antes había siquiera escuchado pronunciar su nombre ¿porqué de pronto Kakashi parecía inexistente mientras ella recorría la habitación entera haciendo ademanes y riendo sin parar? -Relájate, concéntrate en la conversación y escucha atentamente a ver que averiguas- pensó.

Y la fatalidad llegó al fin... un sujeto desconocido vendría a visitarla el siguiente fin de semana.

El invierno no era particularmente una de las cosas favoritas de Kakashi, pero en la actualidad no le disgustaba para nada pasarlo en compañía de Sakura. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho un instante, pudo ser una corriente de aire gélido que se coló por alguna rendija, quizá no. Deseó para sus adentros que este no fuera el primer invierno en que calara en él algo más que el frío propio del invierno.

 **Hola... volví :D**


End file.
